el guardian del cielo y demonios?
by joseppater3
Summary: tsuna después de liberar a los arcobalenos de su maldicion habria perdido su motivacion para luchar por lo que su tutor lo manda a una nueva aventura
1. chapter 1

capitulo 1: llegada al nuevo mundo

habría pasado un año desde que tsuna y los demas habian roto la maldicion de los arcobalenos tsuna habria madurado y habria entrenado teniendo un cuerpo bastante marcado pero habia perdido su motivacion para luchar por lo que sus amigos estaban preocupados por lo que se lo dirian a reborn ( que estaba llegando de completar una mision que le encargo el noveno )por lo que este pensaria que lo que necesitaba era alguien por el quien luchar por lo que le diria a gianini que contruyera el proyecto PD ( portal dimensional ) por lo que gianini le preguntaria que por que queria que contruyera el proyecto PD por lo que rebor diria que era para ayudar a tsuna por lo que gianini diria que lo tenia listo en dos semanas

2 semanas despues.

reborn habia obligado a tsuna a entrenar con las llamas de sus guardianes mientras le pedia una replica de los anillos a verde que los haria como agradecimiento a tsuna por liberar su maldicion

por lo que se pondria en marcha

Con tsuna y sus guardianes.

tsuna estaba entrenando con yamamoto que era el que más se complicaba de todos ya que tsuna nunca habria entrenado con una espada pero sabia mas o menos lo basico lo que necesitaba era practicar luego de eso tsuna ya sabria utilizar el arma de cada uno de sus guardianes.

mas tarde ese dia tsuna habria sido llamado por reborn al laboratorio de spanner.

varias horas despues.

tsuna habria llegado al laboratorio de spanner donde reborn lo llamaria diciendole que le tenia un regalo donde tsuna se preguntaba en su mente que cual era su regalo por lo que spanner llegaria en una moto parecida ala que habia utilisado en el choice pero esta era naranja con algunos detalles en rojo por lo que tsuna perguntaria de quien era la moto por lo que rebor diria que ese era su regalo

por lo que tsuna le agradeceria montandose en la moto llendo a probarla.

reborn mientras tsuna probaba la moto iria donde verde a buscar la copias de los anillos por lo que verde diria que estos no eran tan buenos como los originales pero que podian soportar una gran cantidad de llamas por lo que reborn los tomaria y se marcharia

en la noche de ese dia.

reborn llamaria a todos al laboratorio de gianini por lo que todos llegarian al rato por lo que le preguntaron a reborn que por que estaban ahi por lo que el exarcobaleno responderia - ya se habran dado cuenta de que tsuna no es el mismo que el de hace un año por lo que que decidi enviarlo a otra dimension para que busce nuevas aventuras - por lo que gokudera diria con voz de determinación - que el iba con el - por lo que el bebe le diria que tsuna tenia que hacer eso solo por lo que gokudera se quedaria callado.

de repente llegaria tsuna preguntando de por que lo habrian mandado a llamar por lo que se daria de cuenta de que todos estaban llorando incluso su mama que estaba alli por lo que reborn tomaria la palabra y diria que lo habia decidido mandar a otra dimension por lo que tsuna diria un poco enojado que por que no se lo consultaron por lo que reborn diria - seguramente te hubieras negado - asi tsuna preguntado de por que lo enviaban a la otra dimension por lo que el bebe de traje responderia - eso era necesaria ya que el habia perdido el espirito de lucho por el tiempo de paz - por lo que tsuna suspiraria por lo que preguntaria que cuando se iria por lo que reborn con una pequeña sonrisa diria que partia enseguida por lo que tsuna abriría los ojos como platos por lo que reborn diria que le entregaran sus regalos por lo que todos empesarian a dar sus regalos gokudera le daria unas cuantas dinamitas diciendo - para que no me olvide - yamamoto le daria una espada parecida a la de el diciendo - para que sigas practicando - riohey le regalaria unos guantes de boxeo como los que utilizaba el riohey del futuro diciendo para que derrotes tus enemigos al extremo hibari le regalaria una pareja de tonfas diciendo - para que muerdas tus enemigos hasta la muerte - lambo del futuro le daria un par de cuernos diciendo - para que atraigas el daño de tus enemigos chrome seria el ultima dandole un un tridente como el de mukuro diciendo - para que tus enemigos no puedan hacerte daño mientras te mantienes escondido en la niebla

las siguientes serian las chicas que le darian una amuleto como el de la pelea contra los varias diciendo - que nunca se olvidará de ellas - asi todas se podrían a llorar en el hombro de tsuna despues seguiran spanner, irie y gianini dandole un juego de audífonos, de lentes y la moto el siguiente seria su madre que le daria unos anillos vongola diciendo - para que recuperes tu voluntad eso lo diria con lagrimas en sus ojos

reborn le daria unas pulseras rojas con llamas naranjas diciendo - conviertete en el decimo vongola los siguientes eran los vindice que le darian un anillo con la llama de la noche el siguiente era collonelo y lal le darian una boina como la de los militares diciendo vuelvete fuerte kora y el ultimo era el noveno que les regalaria unas las cajas armas del futuro diciendo que se las pidio a talbot

por lo que todo estaba listo para que tsuna partiera diciendo nunca los olvidare donde qiiera que valla los recordaré asi saliendos lagrimas a por montones donde diria que nos volveremos a encontrar asi entrando en el portal.

en otra dimension.

varias personas estarian entrenando a un chico castaño que estaba todo apaleado donde una chica peliroja diria - tienes que hacerte mas fuerte o no tendrás oportunidad contra raizer - donde se sentiría un temblor en toda la ciudad donde rias diria que todos se fueran adentro de la casa donde ella iria detras de todos mientras veria un portal y de el estaba saliedo un chico castaño el cual caeria desmayado asi llendo a verlo por lo que iria verlo por lo que veria que llevaba armas extrañas por lo que lo tomaria y lo llevaria a una habitacion de la casa.

al rato.

tsuna se despertaria donde veria que estaba en una habitacion extraña dónde entraria una peliroja y diria - ya te levantaste - donde tsuna perguntaria que quien era.

donde una chica diria con una voz de superioridad que ella se llamaba rias gremory y era la heredera del clan gremory donde tsuna responderia de igual forma diciendo mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi.

donde la hiper intuicion de tsuna lo advertiria donde tsuna daria un brinco hacia atras poniedose en posicion de pelea preguntandole que era.

Rias se sorprenderia de que el supiera de que no era humana y le preguntaria de como supo que no era humana por el que el chico responderia que era por su intuicion por lo que rias diria que ellas era un demonio pero que no le haria nada por lo tsuna relajaria y preguntaria que donde estaban sus armas donde la chica diria que las estaban analizando por que sentian energias extrañas en las armas por lo que tsuna les diria que le mostraria las habilidades de una de ellas si se las devolvian donde rias pensaria que si era util lo reclutaria para el rating game por lo rias diria que bajaran para entrgarle sus armas

una vez abajo se veria una chica de pelo negro utilizando magia en las armas por lo que la peliroja diria que se detuvieran que el era sawada tsunayoshi y que iba a mostrale como funcionaba una donde todos asintirian

una vez en el patio tsuna tomaria el tridente de la niebla y lo giraria golpeando el suelo con el

donde los chicos verian que tsuna desaparecía y que el mundo empezaria a girar por lo cual rias empesaria a marearse así entrando en una pesadilla donde todos sus ciervos estaban siendo quemados por las llamas de raizer donde empesarian a salirsele lagrimas por lo cual tsuna se daria de cuenta de eso por lo que se detendria donde verian que tsuna estaba apareciendo en el mismo lugar de antes donde una chica de cabello blanco preguntaria que adonde habria ido donde tsuna respondería que nunca se fue que todos estaban en una ilusión donde rias diria en su mente que el era util asi diciendole que si queria ser parte de su clan donde tsuna se negaría donde rias preguntaria por que no donde tsuna responderia que no queria ser un demonio donde rias suspiraria donde diria entonces que fuera su aliado donde tsuna diria - pero no me daras ordenes - donde rias diria que estaba estaba bien pero eso lo diria haciendo pucheros

mas tarde ese día rias estaria pensativa mientras veia a tsuna preguntandose en la cabeza - quien eres sawada tsunayoshi - mientras veia que akeno estaba tratando de que tsuna se fijara en ella pero tsuna simplemente la ingnoraria por lo que en ese momento asia le preguntaria que de donde aprendio usar asi la magia donde todos se ineresaron y fueron a escuchar la respuesta pero la respuesta los dejo sorprendidos tsuna habria dicho - no use magia - por lo que rias interesada le preguntó que uso entonces por lo que tsuna suspiraria y le diria - que el venia de un lugar donde las personas nacen con habilidades especiales y que cuyas habilidades se dividian en 7 que eran tormenta, lluvia, sol, rayo, nube, niebla y la mas extraña de todas las habilidades de tipo cielo - por lo que kiba con una cara de sorpresa preguntaria que tipo de habilidad usaba por lo que tsuna responderia que el estaba usando la habilidad niebla donde koneko con una cara que no demostraba emociones preguntaria y que puede hacer la niebla por lo que tsuna responderia que la niebla creaba ilusiones para engañar a sus enemigos donde issei le preguntaria que si le podia a usar la niebla por lo que tsuna se negaria diciendo que no todos tenian las habilidades que solo algunos lo poseen

ala mañana siguiente

tsuna estaba en el techo de la casa mientras veria que rias estaria regañando a issei por no querer entrenador lo que issei diria de por que tsuna no entrenaba por lo que akeno diria que ya tsuna estaba entrenado mientras le lansaba un rayo asi siguiendo con el entrenamiento hasta que escucharian a tsuna reirse por lo que rias le preguntaria de por que se reia por lo que tsuna diria - el no se tomara enserio el entrenamiento con ustedes ya que sabe que no le harian daño por lo que rias con cara de disgusto preguntaria y quien lo va a entrenar mientras tsuna se sentaria en el tejado diciendo que el lo iba a entrenar pero que el no tenia piedad por lo que issei con una voz burlesca diria entonces que bajara o es que le tenia miedo por lo que tsuna con una sonrisa macabra diria que no era necesario donde en la espalda de iseei saldria un gran geicer de lava donde tsuna diria que corriera o seria quemado como papel donde issei saldria corriendo hacia el bosque donde tsuna lo seguiría des pues de un rato persiguiendo a issei.

tsuna miraria que nadie los miraba llamaria a issei y le diria que ahora empesaria el verdadero entrenamiento donde sacaria de du bolsillo una dinamita y un cigarrillo electronico el cual issei preguntaria para que era por lo cual tsuna diria que era para esto donde se colocaria una de los anillos y se lo pondría asi sacando una llama morada de este asi issei le preguntaria de que era eso por lo que tsuna le diria que lo atacara por lo que issei con una aptitud arrogante le diria que no lo resistirá asi encendiendo la dinamita con llama de tipo nube y lanzándosela a issei que diria que una sola dinamita no le aria mucho daño asi soltando una carcajada por lo que tsuna sonreiria un poco.

gesto que fue notado por issei asi preocupándose donde diria multiplicacion y la dinamita se dibidiria en 20 dinamitas asi ecplotandole todas a issei que lo dejo inconciente y herido por lo que lo tomaria de la chaqueta y lo llevaria a la casa.

despues de caminar unos minutos por lo que tsuna abriria la puerta por lo al rias notaría que tsuna volvio por lo que se voltia a preguntarle cono le fue en el entrenamiento con issei pero veria que traia a issei inconciente y todo herido por lo cual mandando a llamar a Asia.

una ves asia curo a issei le pregunto de que carajos le hizo a issei por lo que tsuna le responderia eso es para que a la proxima no subestime a su enemigo asi subiendo a su habitacion.

una ves en su habitacion tomaria una bate de beisbol de metal por lo que estaria bajando por las escaleras por lo que yuto sin pensar le diria que el queria ver que tan fuerte era por lo que tsuna aceptaria asi llendose a un terreno bastante alealejado de la casa donde nadie los vigilara.

por lo que en el camino empezaria a llover pero ninguno de los dos les prestaria atencion.

donde yuto le preguntaria que si iba a pelear con un bate de beisbol por lo que tsuna con una sonrisa le diria que si habia algun problema por lo yuto le diria que si lo estaba subestimando por lo que tsuna responderia - yo no te subestimo esta en solo una apariencia su verdadera forma es la de una katana - asi interesando a yuto de que el nuevo tambien sabia usar espadas.

una ves llegados al lugar yuto sacaria su espada y tsuna movería el bate a una gran velocidad asi demostrando una katana algo estraña pero que irradiaba enérgia echo que impresiono a yuto pero se pondria en una posición de batalla lo que tsuna responderia de igual forma.

yuto saldria a una gran velocidad echo que sorprendio a tsuna pero mensionaria en voz baja segunda forma (defensiva) sakamaku ame que (Consiste en levantar la espada creando columnas gigantes de agua que protegen al usuario).

por lo cual yuto retrodeceria y veria la gran columna de agua asi preguntandole a tsuna de que como habia echo eso por lo que tsuna con voz de calma diria que el podia manipular el agua por lo que yuto diria en su mente que era de utilidad para derrotar a raizer.

asi tsuna lanzandose al ataque por lo que yuto veria que tsuna le iba a atacar por el lado derecho por lo que pondria su espada en la derecha para defenderse del golpe por lo que yuto escucharia a tsuna decir 5 forma (ofensiva):samidare (Consiste en cambiar de mano la espada para balancearse mientras se realiza el ataque, con lo que se consigue variar libremente la trayectoria del corte).

por lo que yuto al darse cuenta de que tsuna no tenia la espada en la mano derecha miraria que el ataque venia por la izquierda reciebiendo el ataque de lleno por lo que yuto se levantaria y le diría que por que lo ataco del lado sin filo por lo que tsuna responderia que ero una lucha no un asesinato por lo que yuto se sorprenderia de esas palabras.

por lo que le preguntaria que como hacia esos movimientos por lo que tsuna diría que un amigo se las enseño asi marchandose del lugar.

durante el camino tsuna le diria a yuto que no revelara su secreto que el lo usaria cuando fuera necesario

una ves en la casa rias veria que yuto y tsuna habrian vuelto por lo que le iba a preguntar que donde se habian ido por lo que veria a yuto sosteniendose el lugar donde tsuna lo golpeo por lo que le preguntaria de que le habría pasado por lo que yuto le responderia que tsuna le demostro su verdadera fuerza asi cayendo desmayado por el dolor.

en la mente de rias ella estaba pensando que tsuna habia derrotado a issei y a yuto por lo que diria que seria de mucha utilidad en el rating game.

ala mañana siguiente rias le diria que ayudara a entrenar a koneko por lo que tsuna no se negaria asi diciendole a koneko que esperara un momento que el iba a buscar algo para entrenar asi tomando los guantes que le dio riohey (que eran parecidos a los del riohey del futuro) asi bajando y llevandose a koneko a entrenar a un lugar muy lejos de la casa para que no sospecharan de sus poderes.

en el camino tsuna le diria a koneko que le mostraria una de sus demas habilidades por lo que koneko se preguntaría en su mente de que era esa habilidad por lo que una ves llegaron al lugar tsuna se colocaria los guantes diciendole a koneko que prestara atencion que le iba a enseñar un movimiento debastador asi poniendose frente a una pequeña montaña grutando maximum canon asi dando un golpe a la montaña que la destrozó del golpe sorprendiendo a koneko de su gran fuerza asi koneko lo intentaria todo el dia por lo que lo conseguiria casi a la hora de cenar asi llendose los dos a comer

durante el camino koneko le preguntaria de que donde habia aprendido tal técnica destrutora por lo cual tsuna diria me lo enseño una amigo que vive su vida al extremo mientras le desia que no le revelara el secreto a rias que quedara entre ellos dos.

una ves llegaron rias vio a koneko toda sudada y con uno de sus guantes rotos por lo que le preguntaria de que le habria pasado por lo que koneko le diria que tsuna le enseño un ataque poderoso por lo cual rias diria que clase de ataque era para destrosar un guante que tenia los nudillos de acero.

donde koneko diria que se iba a bañar donde se iria a la ducha donde por el camino pensaria que tsuna era alguien misterioso pero que era amable por lo que se sonrojaria al pensar eso asi entrando en la ducha.

mientras con tsuna y rias estos estarian platicando sobre el entrenamiento de issei por lo que tsuna diria que el lo entrenará pero que no sabe si estara listo para el rating game por lo que rias diria que confiaba en el asi tsuna preguntando sobre que era el rating game donde rias le contaria que era una batalla campal donde las evil piezas donde el ganador sera el que derrote al rey enemigo o hiciera que su enemigo se rindiera asi tsuna preguntando que eran las evil piezas por lo que rias diria que las evil piezas eran piezas de ajedres que están destinada a un ser humano que moriera o estubiera a punto de morir por lo que el rey siempre es un denonio de sangre pura y de clase alta escogia cada una de sus piezas asi rias diciendo que solos los demonios de clase alta que son mayores de edad podian participar.

por lo que tsuna preguntaria algo intrigado de por que participaba si no era mayor de edad por lo que rias diria que este rating game decidiria su futuro donde tsuna preguntaria de que como arreglaria se futuro por lo que rias responderia que ella estaba obligada a casarse con otro demonio de clase alta para que los demonios de sangre pura no se extingan por lo que a tsuna se le notaria molesto por que al no le gustaba que los matrimonios fueran arreglados asi diciendo que haria que issei la salvara asi tsuna marchandose a la habitacion.

mas tarde esa noche tsuna cogeria sus auriculares y les diria a todos a excepción de asia que estaba en la duchaque estaria afuera un rato por lo que se preguntarian por que queria estar solo asi tsuna marchandose por lo que akeno miraria que tsuna estaba sangrando ligeranente por lo que se preguntaria que le habra pasado asi en la noche empesaria una tormenta por lo que todos se preocuparian por tsuna asi akeno diciendo que ella lo iba a buscar asi sacabdo sus alas de demonio partiendo a buscarlo donde lo encontraria en la cima de la montaña con todas las armas donde se quedaria a ver que era lo que hacia por lo que veria que tsuna sacaria un anillo de color negro por lo que tsuna abriria un portal asi entrando en el donde akeno se meteria antes de que el portal se cerrara.

al otro lado veria a un tsuna esperandola donde le preguntaria de por que lo observaba por lo que la peli negra con voz timida diria que estaba preocupada por el por lo que tsuna le sonriria y diria que no le iba a pasar nada donde pasarian una rato caminando por la ciudad donde a tsuna le rugiria el estomago asi diciendo que era hora de volver asi abriendo un portal y entrando los dos juntos.

al volver akeno veria con detalle cada arma donde vería el tridente que utilizó en la ilucion del primer dia donde despues miraria uin bate despues miraria unos guantes de lucha como los de koneko despues veria una tonfas despues veria unas dinamitas diciendo - ara ara tsuna-kun no sabia que te gustaba destruir cosas - donde tsuna diria que no eran para destruir donde derrepente akeno se fijaria en unos cuernos lo cual diria con una voz

coqueta - ara ara tsuna-kun no sabia que tenias esos gustos - por lo que tsuna un poco sonrojado diria que se los habian regalado y que tenian habilidades especiales donde la hiper intuicion de tsuna vibraria donde miraria al cielo donde veria que se estaba formando un rayo y que seguramente le daria a akeno ya que tenia todas las armas asi recorrecordando que los cuernos de lambo podian almacenar la energia de los rayos asi diciendole a akeno que se los lanzará donde esta lanzaría donde tsuna se los pondria donde en ese mismo instante le caeria un rayo el cual tsuna no podia resistir tanto donde se desmayaria donde akeno se deseperaria y lo llevaria en un circulo magico.

ya en la casa akeno llamria a rias donde al rias verlo veria que estaba mal herido le preguntatia akeno que le hanria pasado donde ajeno le diria que lo alcanzo un rayo donde rias pensaria que estaba muerto por lo que tenia la oportunidad de convetirlo en su ciervo pero en ese momento tsuna abriria los ojos de golpe donde dodonde veria que todos lo estaban mirando con una cara de preocupacion donde les preguntaria de que habria pasado donde koneko diria que pensaban que senpai estaba muerto por lo que tsuna con una pequeña risa diria que un simpke rayo no lo mataria ni en mil años asi rias suspirando por que penso que tenia la oportunidad perfecta asi diciendole que tenian que ir a dormir que ya era muy tarde

La mañana siguiente tsuna iria a recoger las armas que se dejo en la montaña la noche anterior asi rias se estaba riendo de tsuna por que no podia alcanzar sus cosas por lo que le diria que unas alas de demonio eran útiles ahora por lo que rias y su séquito irían volando hasta la cima de la montaña donde tsuna suspiraria y empesaria a escalar la montaña con una gran velocidad

En la cima rias estaba observando las armas donde koneko cogeria los guantes, issei las dinamitas, yuto el bate, akeno tomaria los cuernos que si tocarlos sentiría como los cuernos estaban cargados de la energía del rato de anoche y rias tomaria los anillos preguntandole a su séquito que al parecer tsuna usaba joyería estraña donde akeno diria que no creía que eran dé joyería por que ella vio anoche como tsuna con la ayuda de un anillo habria un portal asi sorprendiendose por lo que koneko diria que faltaban algunas cosas como las tonfas y el tridente

Con tsuna este ya estaría llegando a cima por lo que veria sus pulseras que habria tomado y seguiría escalando cuando llegaría ala cima donde veria que todos estaban nerviosos donde pondria una mirada fría y preguntaria de que les pasaba donde todos se asustaron de la mirada de tsuna que era más amenazante que la de raizer por lo que diria que le faltaban algunas de sus armas por lo que preguntaria de cuáles le faltaban por lo que le dirían que faltaban la tonfas y el tridente por lo que tsuna empezaría a revisar todo el perímetro sobre se daria cuenta de que faltaba el amuleto de las chicas recordando a kyoko, haru, Chrome y a uni que fueron las únicas que lo apreciaban por lo que era y no por su puesto por lo que se enojaria.

Donde en el lugar se sentiría un instinto asesinó que dejaría elados a todos del miedo y verian un tsuna sacando una caja y pidiéndole a rias y a issei sus objetos.

Por lo que le diria a koneko, kiba y a akeno que se los quedarán de momento.

Donde saltaria de la montaña aterrando a koneko y a akeno las cuales sacarían sus alas y saldrían volando hacia abajo donde al llegar al suelo verian a tsuna montado en una moto de última generación el cual diria Con unos ojos que demostraban enojo y serenidad que les diria - diganle a rias que estaré el día del rating game que lo perdone pero se ausentara - asi arrancando la moto a una gran velocidad asi llendose.

Al rias y los demas al bajar verian unas huellas de motos las cuales preguntarian que de donde venían esas huellas de motos donde akeno y koneko se quedarian en silencio y le dirian que tsuna estara en el rating game si o si asi las dos marchandose donde las dos entrenarian mas que en la linea original mientra yuto trataba de entender la espada de tsuna mientras issei, asia y rias entrenarian la magia sola ya que akeno ni koneko volverían a la casa esos días.

Mientras con tsuna se habria ido de la ciudad llamaria a reborn por medio de sus auriculares y le diria que le mandar unas 5000 dinamitas por lo que reborn le preguntaria que para que quería tantas dinamitas por lo que tsuna diria que alguien iba a pagar caro lo que le hizo por lo que pasearia por la ciudad encontrando una montaña en la cual entrenar por lo que al llegar a la cima entraria en hiper mode dandole un golpe al terreno el cual dejaria un perímetro de unos 60 metros asi después de eso le llegaría un contenedor Con todas las dinamitas que habia pedido.

con la dinamitas entrenaria con cada una de las llamas los cuales que resultados eran bastante buenos donde aprendería nuevas técnicas las cuales eran.

con la llama de la nube multiplicada las dinamitas donde también les sumaría más poder haciendo más daño.

Con la llama del sol era que las dinamitas explotaban al azar haciendo más daño por que no sabrían cual una explotar primero.

Con las llamas de la lluvia era que una ves explotará la dinamita estás soltavan llamas de tipo lluvia lo cual reducidiria la capacidad defensiva donde el enemigo quedaria vulnerable a una pequeñitas que estaban en el interior las cuales no explotaban por las llamas de la lluvia.

Con la llamas del rayo era simple pero más mortal que las demás ya que concentraba la explocion en un sólo punto.

Con las llamas de la niebla están eran las que menos daño hacían pero las mas efectivas ya que la niebla ocultaba las dinamitas explotando a contacto como si fueran minas

Llegaría el día del rating game y todos estarían preocupados por que tsuna no llegaba y si no llegaba en un minuto empesaria donde se escucharia el motor de una moto que saltaria sobre todos que se sorprenderian (a excepción de koneko y akeno)de que tsuna tuviera una moto por lo que issei muerto de envidia diria que donde abría conseguido una moto tan espectacular por lo que tsuna diria que fue un regalo de su tutor.


	2. aviso

hola esto es para avisar que me perdonden si la historia tienes elgunos detalles que no cuadran pero es mi primera historia por lo que para la siguientes historia lo redactare mejor.

gracias por su comprencion


	3. 2

capitulo 2: rating game

todos estarian en la entrada de la escuela donde rias les diria a todos que fueran al edificio del club donde tsuna preguntaria que donde quedaba el edificio donde rias le diria que los siguiera.

por el camino yuto le diria que no entendia la espada por lo que tsuna diria que un dia le enseñaria de como funcionaba dicienole que se la devolviera asi yuto entregandole el bate.

por lo que koneko y akeno le iban a entregar los guantes y los cuernos por lo que tsuna dijo que se los quedaran asi ambas dandole una sonrisa a tsuna lo cual lo sonrojaria asi todos riendose.

una ves en el edificio rias veria que adentro estaba una muchacha de pelo plateado con un traje de sirvienta asi rias diciendo - grayfia estamos listos - por lo que en ese momento graifia diria que tsuna no podia participar diciendo - para que el joven sawada participara tendria que asignarlo como remplaso de una de sus piezas por que rias pensaria asignarlo como torre pero tsuna diria que el iba a ser el remplaso del caballero asi grayfia miraria a rias preguntandole que si estaba de acuerdo con esa decision donde rias suspiraria diciendo que el iba a ser remplazo de su caballo asi yuto se alejaria junto con tsuna preguntandole que si no confiaba en el donde tsuna le diria que no era eso sino que para cuando lo eliminen a el casi todos estaran eliminados por lo que podria luchar sin contenerse a si que yuto no podria esperar para ver a tsuna luchar enserio.

tsuna llamaria a akeno diciendole que los cuernos de vaca podian almacenar energia de los rayos para despues ser expulsadas con mas poder asi akeno diciendole que como sacaba el poder de los cuernos asi tsuna le responderia que solo liberará todo su poder en un punto asi diciendole que solo podria hacer ese ataque una ves por que eso desgastaria todo su poder

tsuna llamaria a koneko diciendole que se quedara con los guantes ya que estos podian resistir 10 veces el maximum canon que disparo en la montaña asi koneko se sorprenderia de que resistieran mas que lo de ella donde tsuna le diria que para poder utilsar el maximum canon al maximo tendria que consentrar toda la fuerza en su puño derecho pero que eso la desgastaria por que no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo al maximo diciendole que lo usara solo cuando fuera necesario.

donde rias los llamaria a ambos diciendo que se iban asi los dos parandose en el sello asi teletranportandolos a la escuela por lo que issei preguntaria si todavia estaban en la escuela por lo que rias le diria que se parecia a la escuela pero que no lo era donde tsuna diria que era como un lugar prediseñado para esta pelea.

raizer lllegaria y tsuna lo miraria con una cara seria pero veria que raizer traia en su cuello su amuleto por lo que le preguntaria que de donde saco ese amuleto por lo que raizer diria que su amada reina se lo regalo junto con unas armas estrañas donde tsuna diria que eso era de el y que se le devolviera donde raizer se reiria y le diria que si lo queria de vuelta tenia que derrotarlo a si no lo iba a quemar por lo que tsuna se molestaria pero se aguantaria asi dándole la espalda asi raizer retirandose.

tsuna estaria mirando una pared donde sentirian el instinto asesino de tsuna por lo que se asustarian donde tsuna golpearia la pared con el guante del cielo derrumbandola en el actos asustando a rias.

rias le diria a koneko y a yuto que pondrian trampas por lo que tsuna diria que no era necesario donde rias le preguntaria que si tenia un plan asi tsuna le pediria un mapa de la escuela donde rias sacaria uno del gabinete del escritoria donde tsuna lo veria detalladamente.

Asi tsuna diciendo que en gimnasio habian tre peones y una torre en campo de aduera estarian el resto de piezas y que la reina iba a estar volando por toda la escuela por lo que rias se sorprenderia de que tsuna sabia sobre estrategias complicadas.

asi rias diciendo el plan donde diria que koneko y issei estarian en gimnasio, kiba estaria en los campos ganando tiempo, akeno se encargaria de la reina enemiga y asia esperaria con ella donde todos asintirian y se irian donde rias voltearia a ver a tsuna donde lo miraria con una cara cara de preocupación preguntándose que tan importante era ese amuleto para el asi tomado una taza de te sentandose a ver a sus ciervos luchando.

con koneko y issei estos llegarian al ginmasio donde veria a tres peones y una torre como tsuna dijo a si koneko diciendo que ella se encargaba de la torre y un peon donde issei se quedaria con las dos peones que donde estas sacarian unas motosierra donde issei al verlas estaria corriendo de ellas donde estas lo persegirian diciendo que se dejara cortar asi issei diria que utilizará su tecnica secreta asi tocandole el hombro a cada una de las chicas asi chasqueando los dedos donde en el istante la ropas de chicas desaparecía donde koneko le diria que era un pervertido donde la torre de raizer le diria que no se distraiga asi koneko blqueando el ataque y lanzando un maximum canon al 10 porciento hiriendo a la peon de raizer.

rias le diria a akeno que lanzara el rayo donde akeno lo prepararia pero tsuna le diria que no era necesario ya que koneko podria asi tsuna le gritaria a koneko que lo lanzará al piso donde rias le diria que koneko no podria donde tsuna le diria que poca confianza tiene en sus ciervos asi koneko apuntaría al suelo y le diria a issei que se fuera asi issei diciendole que el se quedaba asi koneko lo sacaría de una patada donde las peones de raizer que estaban desnudas dirian que no huyera que eso era de cobardes entonces koneko diria maximum canon dando una gran golpe al suelo donde no pasaria nada donde rias le diria que si ya se dio de cuenta de que koneko no podria pero de repente todo el gimnasio empesaria a brillar y explotaria donde grayfia diria tres peones y una de raizer-sama han sido eleminadas donde rias se estrañaria de que koneko no hubiera desparecido donde la veria con partes de su ropa rota pero que estaba bien donde koneko miraria los guantes diciendo en voz baja gracias tsuna-senpai.

akeno estaria viendo que koneko estaba bien por lo que tsuna le diria que no se distrayera en una pelea asi diciendole que se ponga los cuernos asi akeno sonrojandose por que recordaria a tsuna didiciendole que con los cuernos se veia tierna pero en ese momento recibirá una rayo proveniente de la reina de raizer por lo que koneko y issei se enojarian por que pensaban que la habia eliminado

Donde en el lugar donde estaba akeno se escucharia una risa donde se vería a akeno ilesa diciendo que eso le había echo cosquillas donde la reina de raizer con una cara asustada le preguntaría de que habría echo por lo que no recibiría respuesta.

akeno con una cara sería diría en voz baja - concentra tu energía en un sólo punto donde acumularia toda su energía en la palma de la mano por lo que al lanzarlo se daría de cuenta de que era más fuerte de los que ella podía crear por lo que pensaría - si no fuera por tsuna-kun no seria asi de fuerte por lo que veria a la reina de raizer muy herida por lo que se desmayaria así siendo eliminada.

-la reina de rias-Sama no puede continuar diria la voz de grayfia

Rias le estaba preguntado a tsuna de que por que akeno quedó inconsciente asi tsuna respondiendole - ella utilizó más energía de la que si cuerpo genera por lo que se desmayó del cansancio preocupando a rias de que akeno era la única junto con ella que podían hacerle frente a raizer

En la pelea koneko y Isasi estarían ocurriendo hacia la ubicación de yuto por lo que en el camino la reina de raizer ya recuperada gracias a la lágrima de Phoenix le lanzaría un rato a koneko diciéndole que era una amenaza por lo que koneko antes de correr le diria a issei que ayudará a yuto.

Mientras con yuto el estaría todo herido por que estaba peleando contra dos caballos, dos alfiles, una torre y cinco peones por lo que estaría a punto de caer derrotado o por lo que en ese momento llegaria issei salvandolo cosa que no serviría ya que yuto quedaria inconsciente del dolor

-el caballo de Rias-sama no puede continuar.

-caballo de reemplazo de Rias-sama puede entrar a la batalla asi tsuna colocándose los anillos (a excepción del anillo de cielo que lo habría dejado en su moto) donde tomaría las dinamitas asi corriendo hacia la pocision de issei por lo que en el camino le diria por el comunicador a issei que aguantará.

El peon de Rías-sama no puede continuar peleando.

Rias iba a rendirse pero escucharía a tsuna decir que rendirse era de gente sin determinacion y que al el no la gusta la gente sin determinación haciendo enojar mucho a rias.

Tsuna habria llegado al lugar donde estaria issei pero no lo veria sólo a las piezas de raizer riéndose por lo que tsuna se molestaría y sacaría una de sus dinamitas y prediendola con las llamas de la nube donde las piezas de raizer se reían de el diciendo que era más patético que el pervertido por lo que tsuna se reiria y diria que ellas eran las patética lo cual sorprendería a todos por lo que la dinamita tocar el suelo tsuna gritaria multiplicación asi la dinamita se convertirían en 50 dinamitas que rodearon a todas las chicas echo que las sorprendí pero al tratar de escapar la dinamitas explotarian .

-cuatro peones, dos torres, dos caballos y un alfil de raizer-sama no pueden continuar.

Rías, raizer, y las demás piezas de raizer se sorprendería de la facilidad con la que derrotó a la casi todas la piezas.

Por lo que la peon faltante estaria toda herida pero se promocionaria a reina llendo a atacar a tsuna que le lanzaria unas cuantas dinamitas con llama de tipo sol por lo que la chica al ver que había lanzado de nuevo dinamitas se detendría y al pasar un rato veria que la mecha se había acabado y que no explotaban donde la peon le diria que le salieron defectuosas corriendo hacia tsuna pero de repente las dinamitas empezaron a explotar sin orden desmayado a la chica que no se podría cubrir de las explociones

-La última peon de raizer-Sama ha sido eliminada.

Donde tsuna miraría a la alfil restante donde la ignoraria donde miraría a la reina donde la reina de raizer sacaría el tridente de la niebla tratando de usarlo en tsuna pero veria que no le hacia efecto donde está gritaria - por que no funciona su yo vi ese día como si funcionaba - por lo que tsuna le diria que sólo el en este lugar sabía usarlo.

Donde la reina de raizer aterrada le lansaria el tridente con el fin de atravesar a tsuna pero este lo agarraria en el aire colocandolo en suelo y diciéndole a la reina de raizer que a el Le moletaba que tomarán sus cosas sin su permiso asi agarando dinamitas y las prenderia con llama del rayo lasandoselas a la reina de raizer mientras los proyectiles de dirigían a la reina de raizer tsuna usaría el anillo de la niebla lanzándo varias dinamitas invisible por lo que los que estaban viendo se preguntaban de que era lo que tsuna lanzaba.

Una vez que las dinamitas del rayo explotarian de mostraría a la reina de raizer toda lastimado la cual emesaria a volar en dirección contraria a la de tsuna para poder usar la última lágrima de Phoenix asi al volar hacia atrás le explotarian la dinamitas de la niebla haciendo que esta cayera al borde de quedar inconsciente por lo que tsuna se acercaría a ella y tomaría la lágrima de Phoenix guardandosela en el bolsillo.

La hermana de raizer que era la última alfil le diria de por que era del clan Gremory por lo que tsuna respondería - yo no soy de ningún bando pero me voy del bando que necesite mi ayuda asi tomaría su tridente y lo volvería uno más pequeño asi tsuna dirigiéndose a la base de raizer por lo que en el camino de encontraría con rias a lo que esta le preguntaría si no estaba herido por lo que tsuna diria que no le habrían echo daño.

Una vez llegaron donde raizer y tsuna se pondría enfrente de las dos chicas donde tsuna sacaría la shigure kintoke pero en vez de envolveria en llamas de lluvia las envolveria en llamas del rayo por que estaba seguro de raizer no le iba a djar atacar mucho por lo que cada corte que hiciera era cursial.

Tsuna se lanzararia al atque haciéndole varios cortes a raizer donde este reiria diciendo que el era inmortal donde tsuna se daría de cuenta que el ataque realizó no le habría surtido a raizer a si sacando una dinamita de su bolsillo donde se lansaria de nuevo al ataque por lo que antes de retirarse para ponerse de nuevo en pocision encenderia la mecha de la dinamita con llamas de tipo tormenta por lo que raizer se reiria de el diciendo que el no era como sus inútiles sirvientas que la dinamita no le haría daño por lo que en el momento que explotó raizer le diria que viera que no le hizo daño por lo que en el instante en brazo de raizer emesaria a desintegrarse por lo que raizer sorprendido diria que no importaba por lo que regeneraria el brazo por lo que la pelea continuó donde tsuna en vez de atacar con llamas de tipo rayo, atacaba con llama de tipo de tipo tormenta lo cual cada corte que le propinaba tsuna le desntegraria esa parte asi paso durante unos quince minutos por lo que raizer le diria - mocoso rindete que yo me regenero cada herida mientras tu pierdes poder por lo que tsuna se negaría y seguiría atacando.

Raizer ya aburrido lansaria una lanza de fuego directo a rias la cual no se movería del miedo por lo que tsuna se colocaría en frente de de ella asi la lanza lo atravesaria escupiendo mucha sangre en el acto.

En otro lugar akeno, koneko, kiba y issei gritaria al ver a tsuna atravesado por una lanza por lo que en el acto akeno y koneko se iban a colocar a llorar pero escucharián a tsuna decir que el todavia no era derrotado por lo que verían atravez de la pantalla a tsuna sacando la lagrima de Phoenix que le robo a la reina raizer echandosela enzima donde la herida se recuperaria.

En la batalla raizer le diria que fue muy astuto al robarle la lagrima a la inútil de su reina por lo que tsuna diria que ahora iba enserio por lo que ensenderia su anillo de nube a la vez que mantenía encendido el de la tormenta donde pensaria de que así se agotaba más rápido por lo que tsuna duplicaria la espada lanzándose de nuevo pero esta vez le haria más daño a raizer ya que utilizaba las dos espadas a la vez donde tsuna variaba entre llama de la lluvia que estaba haciendo que la recuperación de raizer se hiciera mas lenta y la llama de la tormenta que desntegraria partes del cuerpo por lo que raizer sacaría el amuleto diciendo que si tanto lo quería se lo quitará o si no lo desintergaria en ese momento tsuna se imaginaria a las chicas diciéndole que como pudo perder su amuleto haciendo que a tsuna se le salieran alguna lágrimas echo que fue

Notado por rias que se preguntaría en su mente que si ese amuleto era tan importante.

Tsuna enojado estaria forzando a su cuerpo a encender una tercera llama que era la llama de la lluvia que este colocaria en la segunda espada echo que lo desgastaria a niveles inhumanos por lo que tsuna se lansaria al ataque cortandole el brazo a raizer con la espada que tenía la llama de la lluvia por lo que raizer le diria que se iba a regenerar pero se desesperaria al ver que su brazo no sanaba viendo tsuna diciendole de que mierda le habria echo.

Donde tsuna le diria que lo a echo enojar asi lanzándose a raizer el cual empesaria a correr pero la velocidad de tsuna era superior a la de el asi empezando a cortarle miembro por miembro hasta el punto de sólo dejar su cabeza y su trozo único por lo que raizer le diria que lo perdonará por lo que le iba a enterrar la espada en la frente por lo que rabell empujaria a raizer recibiendo el espadaso en su vientre por lo que tsuna le diria a Asia que la curara mientras este apagaba todas sus llamas por o que rabell le preguntaría de por que la aydaba donde tsuna le diria que una chica bonita como ella nunca sería su enemiga pero que su hermano que era una mierda era su enemigo por lo que rabell se sonrojaria por lo que antes de responderle a tsuna este se desmayaria por el desgaste.

-el ganador del Rating game era rias-sama se escucharía decir de grayfia .

asi todo el club del ocultimo iría a ver a tsuna por lo que rabell diria para ella misma que la próxima se lo diría asi retirándose

A la mañana siguiente tsuna se levantaria y veria que estba en su habitacion donde tocaria algo suave y esponjoso donde se escucharia un gemido donde levantaria la sabana donde saltaria de su cama al ver a akeno desnuda al lado de el por lo que tsuna le preguntaría sonrojado de que habrian echo por lo que akeno se levantaria y le diria en el oido a tsuna que ella todavia era virgen mordiendole la oreja.

Después de lo ocurrido verían que tsuna bajaba donde verían que estaba todo rojo donde rias miraría a akeno donde está diria que se iba a cocinar donde rias suspiraria Donde después le diria a tsuna que por que se había enojado tanto por el amuleto donde tsuna respondería con una sonrisa en el rostro - este amuleto me lo dieron las personas que me amaban por lo que era no porque lo que el tendría de ser - donde se le saldrían algunas lágrimas al recordar a las chicas.

Después de eso issei iba a darle una patada por lo que tsuna lo esquibaria donde issei se estrellaria en la pared por o que tsuna le preguntaría de por que le quería pegar por lo que issei le diria con lágrimas de anime que el tenia muchas cosas geniales por lo que tsuna le diria que el los consigio con mucho esfuerzo.

Donde akeno gritaria que era de celebrar sirviendo un gran banquete donde festejaron durante todo la noche.

Después del festejo tsuna estaria sentado en el marco de la ventana pensando de que como le estaba llendo a sus amigo asi llenándose de nostalgia recordando las peleas que pelearon juntos.

Donde el comunicador de tsuna que estaría en el comedor sonaría donde issei se daría de cuenta de que el comunicador de tsuna estarían sonando por lo que pensaría que a tsuna no estaba llamando una chica por lo que constestaria donde escucharía la voz de una chica diciendo boss el bebé quiere hablar con usted por lo que issei se sorprendería de que tsuna era el jefe de algo por lo que en ese momento tsuna bajaría por un vaso de agua por lo que vería a issei que estaba con sus auriculares asi preguntándole de que carajos hacia con sus auriculares por lo que issei asusutado le diria que una chica que le decía jefe lo estaba llamando por lo que tsuna le quitaría los audífonos y se iría afuera por lo que los demás que estaban hablando en la sala verían a tsuna salie diciendo - chrome que paso - por lo que chrome diria - el bebé quería hablar contigo - por lo que tsuna diria que por que ella si los demas tienen los comunicadores donde ella reponderia era la única con un comunicador ya que los comunicadores de los demás habrían desparecido por lo que tsuna suspirari y le diria que se lo pasará por lo que reborn atravez del comunicador le diria - tsuna esto es malo uno de los vindice utilizó el portal por lo que tsuna preocupado pensaría que las tonfas Que hibari le habría regalado no las habria recuperado por lo que reborn diria que le iba a mandar tres de sus guardianes por lo que tsuna pensaría que hibari era el unico con la capacidad para derrotar a sus propias armas por lo que diría manda a hibari a yamamoto y a chrome por lo que reborn le diria que los recibiera.

Dentro de la casa rias y los demás estarían Espiando a tsuna que había salido corriendo por lo que verían que estaba hablando por su comunicador por lo que ría diria que era extraño ya que tsuna nunca recibia llamadas por lo que issei diria que una chica llamó jefe a tsuna.

kiba pensaria que al parecer tsuna-kun era el jefe de una compañía.

donde verían que tsuna se quedaría quieto por lo que le iban a preguntar quién lo llamaba por lo que verían que un portal se abriría por lo que una chica de pelo color azul saltaria a abrazar a tsuna y otros dos caminarian hacia donde al parecer el que tenía una mirada asesina estaba hablando con el.

Con tsuna este estaria en silencio esperando a sus guardianes por lo que vería un portal aparecer del que saldría chrome saltando a abrazarlo diciendo - boss lo extrañe - por lo que yamamoto y hibari se acercarian.

Hibari le preguntaría que por que lo había llamado a el donde tsuna serio diria que tenia que hablar con el mas tarde que por el momento entraran por lo que yamamoto le preguntaria que de donde habria sacado dinero para tener tremenda casa por lo que tsuna con una gota de sudor diria que lo dejan quedarse a cambio de ayuda por lo que yamamoto diria riendose y al parecer tu se las brindaste.


	4. 3

Capítulo 3 : futuros enemigos y los entrenamientos

Tsuna invitaría a entrar a hibari, chrome y a yamamoto a entrar en la casa por lo que rias antes que entraran estaria preguntándole a tsuna de porque invitaba a extraños por lo que este le diria que los dejará entrar que eran amigos de el Donde rias suspiraria dejándolos pasar pero le diria a tsuna que la casa sólo tenía una habitación extra por lo que tsuna le diria que el no iba a dormir hoy diciendole que la chica se quedaría en su cuarto y que el otro chico se quedaría en la habitación vacía

Adentro de la casa tsuna los presentaría donde les diria a sus guardianes chicos ellos son demonios del clan gremory donde rias le iba regañar por revelar su secreto donde yamamoto les diria con una gran sonrisa de que el se llamaba yamamoto y que era el "guardián de la lluvia" donde estos le preguntaría de que era el "guardian de la lluvia" por lo que yamamoto diria que al parecer tsuna no les habría dicho por lo que tsuna diria que ya les explicó sobre las habilidades por lo que todos se acordarian de las habilidades por lo que yuto interesado le preguntaría tu tienes la habilidad lluvia por lo que yamamoto le diria que si pero entonces que como asi que era el guardián por lo que tsuna pensaría en una respuesta donde antes de que yamoto respondiera tsuna diria que habían personas que se destacaban en su habilidad donde eran llamados guardianes de dicha habilidad donde todos dirían que eso era interesante por lo que koneko le preguntaría de que podía hacer la lluvia por lo que yamamoto diria que la lluvia tenia la característica de de la calma por lo que le preguntarian de que significaba eso por lo que yamamoto diria que la calma principal mente hacia que las acciones de efecturan más lento por lo que todos entenderían menos issei por imbécil.

La siguiente era chrome que se presentaría tímida diciendo que ella era crome dokuro la guardiana de la niebla por lo que todos le preguntaría de que en que consistía la niebla por lo que esta respondería de que la niebla tenia la habilidad de crear ilusiones con la que puedes engañar a tus enemigos por lo que akeno le preguntaría de por que todo el tiempo estaria abrazada del brazo de tsuna por lo que esta se sonrojaria escondiéndose en la espalda de tsuna por lo que issei le preguntaria que si era la chica que llamó a tsuna por lo que esta asintira aún escondida en la espalda de tsuna donde rias le preguntaria a chrome de que porque llamaba a tsuna jefe por lo que chrome dudaría en decirles la verdad por lo que tsuna le diria que lo aclararia pensando - sabía que esto iba a pasar pero menos mal ya pensé una excusa - por lo que tsuna diria que su padre era el jefe de una compañía la cual el iba a heredar algún día por lo que chrome le decía jefe de cariño eso lo diría sudando frio.

Y el último era hibari por lo que tsuna lo presentaría diciendo que el era hibari kioya y era el guardián de la nube donde asia se iba a presentar por lo que tsuna le diria que el era antisocial.

Por lo que yuto interesado les preguntaría que si ellos tenían habilidades especiales como tsuna por lo que yamamoto diria que si por lo rias le pediría que se las demostrará por lo que yamamoto salieran afuera.

Una vez afuera yamamoto sacaría un collar de su bolsillo poniendoselo por lo que le pediria a tsuna que le prestara su espada por lo que tsuna le lansaria el bate asi yamoto movería el bate a gran velocidad sacando la espada asi haciendo un movimiento cortando medio bosque por lo que yuto le diria que era más fuerte que tsuna donde yamamoto se reiria y diria que el no era rival para tsuna así sorprendiendo a todos de que tsuna fuera tan fuerte.

Donde hibari ya estaría enojado y sacaría sus tonfas golpeando a tsuna en la cara sacándole a volar diciendo que le dijiera que para que lo llamo donde todo el club de pondría en Guardia donde issei confiado (como siempre) se lansaria a atacar a hibari que en un golpe lo dejaría inconsiente asustando al club donde tsuna llegaría diciendo que lo había llamado para ir a entrenar por lo que todo el club se extrañaría ya que tsuna nunca entrenaba por lo que hibari se pondría en Guardia diciendo que empezarán donde tsuna le diria que no lo iban a hacer ahí que el tenia un lugar donde entrenar caminando hacia un arbusto sacando su moto de una caja donde todos se sorprenderían de la gran tecnologia que portaba tsuna ensima donde este se montaría diciendole a yamamoto y chrome que mañana le dirían lo que le tenían que decir pidiendole la espada a yamamoto donde este se la tiraria donde le advertiria a rias de que si issei tocaba a chrome lo iba a matar donde esta le iba a reclamar pero hibari se montaría en la moto asi tsuna arrancando a toda velocidad.

Con rias esta suspiraria ya que tsuna la había ignorado asi diciendole a todos que entraran por lo que que una vez adentro kiba le preguntaría que si el era el que le enseñó esas extrañas técnicas a tsuna por lo que yamamoto diria que si por lo que yamamoto le diria que si fue el pero que tsuna todavía era un novato con la espada por lo que kiba con una una gota de sudor pensaria - si tsuna era un novato no me quiero imaginar como es este tipo con la espada - donde yuto le diria que si lo podía entrenar por lo que yamamoto con una sonrisa le diria que no había problema diciendole que empezaban a las 5 A.M por lo que a todo el mundo se le caería una gota de sudor pensando que era un monstruo.

Con tsuna y hibari estos estarían llegando a la montaña donde tsuna entrenó asi tsuna devolviendo la moto a la caja donde subiría volando y hibari subiría saltando sobre las rocas que sobresalian.

Una vez arriba hibari veria un tereno lleno de cráteres pero había uno que destacaba de todos donde hibari le preguntaría de que se trataba el entrenamiento que el no tenía tiempo donde tsuna le diria que el tenia que segir mejorando con las demás llamas donde hibari diria - la batalla tiene dos reglas o mueres o me vences - donde tsuna responderia

\- te derrotare - sacando la espada encendiendola en llamas de la nube duplicandola.

Hibari le diria - por fin mordere a otro carnívoro - lanzándose contra tsuna que bloquearia la tonfa de hibari con el duplicado de la espada que se rompería al contacto donde tsuna al ver eso daría un gran salto hacia atrás volviendo a duplicar la espada pero esta vez también le pondría llamas del rayo donde hibari se volvería a lanzar pero esta vez no pudo romper las espada donde tsuna le cortaría unos cuantos mechones de pelo con la espada libre donde tsuna se lansaria al ataque donde hibari lo bloquearia con las tonfas encendidas en llamas de la nube donde hibari le diria que se iba a poner serio asi diciendo "cambio forma".

ElCambió Forma Versión Vongola Gear de Hibaripermite aHibaria través delCambio Forma Versión Xfusionarse directamente conRoll (Versión X), ganando así dos tonfas negras. LaPulsera de la Nube Versión X sigue estando en su muñeca, aunque con un ligero cambio en su apariencia. Su uniforme cambia a una gabardina negra de cuello alto.

Hibari se lansaria a tsuna que casi ni lo veria pero le daría tiempo suficiente a bloquear con la espada pero hibari ejercía más fuerza forzando a que Tsuna bloqueará con las dos espadas donde estos seguirían peleando donde tsuna cada vez que atacaba encendía por un momento una tercera llama donde después de un rato hibari se daría de cuenta de que el límite de tsuna era de tres llamas a la vez donde le diria - carnívoro te forzare a encender una cuarta llama - haciendo que tsuna pusiera una cara sería diciendo que lo intentará asi poniendose en una pose que hibari nunca había visto (esta pose la inventé yo) la pose consistía en que tsuna estiraria la pierna derecha hacia atrás con una espada a la par de la pierna estirada y la otra espada enfrente de el asi lansandose donde hibari bloquearia con las tonfas encendidas en llamas pero tsuna ya habría previsto esto por lo que ensenderia la tercera llama que era de tormenta cortando las llamas de hibari que se percataria de la segunda espada con una llama del sol provoncandole un gran corte en el pecho por lo que hibari diria que lo había molestado sacando unas cadenas que utilisaria como latigos golpeando firmemente a tsuna en el abdomen haciendo que este escupiera algunas gotas de sangre donde automáticamente tsuna apagaria todas la llamas por el desgaste donde hibari le diria que se pusiera en pie que tenia que vencerlo o seria asesinado donde tsuna se colocaría de por pero nada más podría encender una llama encendiendo las llama de la tormenta atacando a hibari que desactivaria su cambio forma lanzándose contra tsuna y asi durarian toda la noche peleando donde los dos se desmayaria del cansancio y del dolor donde como a las 4 A.M tsuna y hibari se levantaria todo agotados donde bajarían de la montaña y se iban a ir en la moto pero a estos no le quedarian llamas suficientes como para sacarla de la caja asi tsuna empezando a caminar atravez de la ciudad.

En la ciudad algunas personas que estaban despierta los mirarian pensando que habían tenido un accidente por las heridas que tenían estos el castaño con algunos moratones en el rostro y con la camisa (que era Blanca) toda llena de sangre y al otro chico con algunos cortes en el rostro pero uno que se veía que era el mas grave de todos que estaba en el pecho.

Después de una hora caminando llegarían a la mansion de rias donde llegarían justo cuando yamamoto y yuto estaban saliedo donde estos los mirarian todos moribundo donde llamarían a rias que esta un poco molesta le diria que para que la llamban donde yamamoto le señalaria a tsuna y hibari donde rias daría un gran grito despertando a todos (menos a issei ya que este es un vago) por lo que todos bajarían para ver por que gritaba donde koneko y akeno con los ojos entre cerrados mirarian a tsuna todo lleno de sangre y todo golpeado y a hibari todo cortado por lo que estas le preguntarian a tsuna preocupadas de que les habría pasado por lo que tsuna diria que el entrenamiento se le fue de las manos por lo que rias con una gota de sudor diria que eso no era entrenamiento parecía más una tortura.

Rías le ordenaria a Asia que los curara por lo que estas los estaria curando pero después de un rato se desmayaria del cansancio por lo que rias miraría que tsuna y hibari todavía estaban heridos por lo que peeocupada estaria pensando en que como los curaba en ese momento akeno le daría una pequeña descargar de energía a cada uno (haciendo una especie de radiografía) donde akeno le diria a rias algo preocupada, que tsuna tenía 5 costillas rotas y un par de perforaciones mientras que hibari no tenía huesos rotos pero tenia varios cortes de mortalidad y muchos leves, por lo que a

Rias se le saldría una gota de sudor pensando que estos dos poco más y se matan donde tsuna le diria que llamará a los Phoenix ya que ellos tenías esas lágrimas que curaban todo donde rias le diria que ella no iba a llamar a los Phoenix ya que si les pedían un favor la forzarian a casarse otra vez por lo que tsuna diria que entonces el los iba a visitar donde le pediría a akeno que hiciera una círculo mágico y que los teletransportara donde akeno miraría a rias donde está suspiriria diciendole que los teletransportara asi akeno teletransportandolos.

Con yamamoto y kiba estos estarían caminando hacia donde tsuna peleó con kiba Por el camino yuto le preguntaría a yamamoto si tsuna iba a estar bien donde yamamoto con una pequeña sonrisa le diria - tsuna no morir a con esas simples heridas - donde yuto con una gota de sudor le preguntaría - por que lo dices - donde yamamoto diria - por que tsuna no morirá cuando aún le quedé voluntad para levantarse - donde yuto diria - tanto confias en el - donde yamamoto diria - como no confiar en la persona que casi muere por sus amigos - donde yuto diria que tsuna era admirable.

Con tsuna este veria un Castillo gigante donde tocaría el portón por lo que la madre de raizer la abriría y al ver al chico que derrotó a su hijo los dejaría pasar para ver si lo convencia de ser parte del clan Phoenix.

Una vez adentro la madre de raizer le preguntaría a tsuna de cuál era su nombre por lo que este respondería - mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi - Donde la madre de raizer bueno tsunayoshi-kun yo soy la madre de raizer donde tsuna diria - diculpaba por lo que le hise a su hijo - donde está diria que su hijo de lo tenía merecido por ser engreído donde le preguntaría que para que estaban ahí donde tsuna diria - yo vengo para que me regalen dos lágrimas de Phoenix para curarme yo y mi amigo - por lo que esta diria que las lágrimas de Phoenix eran costosas y que si queria conseguirlas tenia que pagarle por lo que tsuna estaría pensando en cómo pagarle por lo que la madre de raizer se iría a buscar las lagrimas y a su hija en ese momento a rabell en ese momento raizer aparecería y al ver al chico que no humilló le iba a reclamar por estar en su Castillo donde en ese momento la madre de raizer llegaría junto con su hija y una caja con varias lagrimas de Phoenix por lo que rabell al darse cuenta de quien era el chico de sonrojaria ya que se acordaria de lo que el le dijo en el Rating game donde raizer se iría un poco molesto.

la madre de raizer al darse de cuenta del gesto que iso su hija con una sonrisa pícara le diria tsunayoshi-kun ya se como me lo pagarás por lo que tsuna con una cara de confucion le preguntaría que cual seria donde está diria yo tenía planeado mandar a mi hija a la tierra para que fuera formando su futuro clan por lo que se me ocurrió de que tu serías del clan de mi hija por lo que tsuna automáticamente se negaría donde rabell con una cara triste le preguntaría que si rias estaba mejor que ella por lo que tsuna diria que no era eso sino que si el aceptaba ser el ciervo de alguien el lo mataría por lo que estas le preguntaría de quien iba a matarlo si hacia eso por lo que tsuna diria la persona que lo entrenó donde estas dirían que por que le tenía miedo si el era muy fuerte por lo que hibari diria molestó - por que este carnívoro ni lo obliga a luchar enserio - por que a las dos se le caeria una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Donde la madre de raizer con una voz pícara le diria en el oido

Que entonces ella lo iba a comprometer con su hija donde tsuna le diria que el aceptará su ella acepta donde la madre de raizer suspiraria y le diria a rabell que si quería que tsunayoshi-kun fuera su futuro esposo por lo que esta toda sonrojara diria que no había problema por lo que la madre diria que estaba decidido así saliendo a una de las azotea del castillo.

Una ves afuera con una voz de alegría diria - hoy mi hija rabell Phoenix se a comprometido con la persona que derrotó a mi hijo en un Rating game por lo que todo el mundo empesaria a preguntarspreguntarse de quien era esa persona.

Adentro del castillo hibari había sido curado por dos lágrimas de Phoenix mientras que con tsuna estas no estarían funcionando por lo que rabell le diria que tenia que echar una lagrima en cada herida (esto es debido a que las heridas todavía tienen rastros de última voluntad haciendo la curación más complicada) por lo que le diria a Tsuna que se quitará la camiseta para poder ver sus heridas por lo que tsuna un poco apenado se la quitaría dejando a rabell y su madre que ya había entrado horrorizados ya que Tsuna tenia marcas de cadenas por todo su cuerpo y dos agujeros uno en la parte baja del abdomen y otro muy cerca del hombro por lo que rabell con un ligero sonrojo le echaría una lagrima en cada herida diciendole que como se había hecho eso por lo que tsuna con una cara apenada diria que estaba entrenando por lo que a estas se les caeria por la espalda una gota de sudor frío pensando que clase de entrenamiento es este por lo que tsuna se levantaria diciendo que después hablaban por lo que tsuna antes de irse le preguntaría a la madre de raizer de hacia donde quedaba el castillo gremory por lo que esta le señalaria la dirección diciendo que quedaba a unos 10 kilometros por lo que tsuna le agradecería entrando en modo hiper donde agarria una cadena que hibari le había lansado para poder irse.

Con yamamoto y yuto estos estarían llegando al lugar donde yamamoto interesado le preguntaría a yuto de como fue que tsuna los ayudó donde yuto diria que rias tenia que casarse con alguien a la fuerza por lo que tsuna la ayudó a cambio de alojamiento donde yuto diria que tsuna demostró un gran poder al poder acabar a raizer con una facilidad algo que no rias pudo donde yamamoto preguntaría de como lo venció por lo que yuto diria - tsuna tenía dos espadas una de ellas estaba encendida en llamas Rojas y la otra con llamas azules-

Por lo que yamamoto con una sonrisa pensaria - estas aprendiendo a combinar llamas eh tsuna.

Estos llegarían al lugar donde yuto sacaría una espada donde yamamoto sacaría la espada poniéndose en la misma pocision que puso tsuna en la pelea contra Tsuna donde yuto se lansaria contra yamamoto que no esquibaria sin montón problema diciendole que le faltaba velocidad donde yuto algo frustrado aumentar la su velocidad haciendo que yamamoto los bloqueará con la espada haciendo que luego de un rato yuto caería al suelo sin energía donde yamamoto diria que apartir de mañana tendría que correr para mejorar su resistencia donde yuto todavía cansado diria que estaba bien donde yamamoto diria que era hora de volver asi marachandose del lugar.

Con y las demás estas estaban conversando con chrome sobre tsuna donde akeno le preguntaría que si tsuna tenía novia interesando a koneko donde está diria que no pero que habían chicas que se enamoraron de el donde rias diria que si ella era una de esas por lo que chrome se pondria roja por lo que en ese momento issei estaria levantandose por lo que al levantarse veria a las chicas conversando por lo que le preguntaría a rias de donde estaban yamamoto y kiba por lo que rias le diria que estaban entrenando pero que no demoraban en llegar donde entonces miraría que chrome se veía un poco preocupada por lo que issei le preguntaría que si estaba preocupada por tsuna diciendo que tsuna era un idiota por hacer que ella se preocupara por lo que chrome diria - el jefe no era un idiota que eso era lo máximo que ella podía hacer por el - por lo que todas intrigada le preguntaría de por que defendía tanto a tsuna por lo que chrome diria - es lo mínimo que puedo hace para aquel que casi muere para que yo y los demás estuviéramos vivos - por lo que rias le preguntaría algo curiosa de por que decía eso por lo que en ese momento llegaría yamamoto con kiba escuchando la pregunta por lo que chrome no respondería donde yamamoto se iría a sentar donde diria - una vez nosotros, Tsuna y todos nuestros amigos fuimos enviados al futuro por el enemigo por lo que tsuna al ver que la única forma de enviar a todos al pasado tenia que hacerse más fuerte por lo que tsuna entrenaba días enteros y que sólo descansaba para comer donde tsuna demostró que la determinación por proteger a los demas que lo llevo al borde de la muerte donde amor de akeno y koneko hacia tsuna aumentar donde rias diria de que pasaba si uno de los amigos de tsuna muriera por lo que chrome diria - el de volvería una persona con tanta ira que seria capaz de destruir la tierra - por lo que todos se asustarian al escuchar que tsuna enojado no tenía límites.

Con tsuna y hibari estos llegarían al Castillo del clan gremory por lo que tsuna tocaría la puerta donde graifya les abriría la puerta donde vería a dos chicos al cual una reconoció bañados en sangre por lo que esta los haria pasar diciendo que ya traía a sirhcez-sama donde tsuna diria que lo unificó que el necesitaba era que los teletransportara a la tierra por lo que grayfia diria que estaba bien haciendo el círculo mágico llevando a ambos a la tierra.

Con rias y los demás estos estarían hablando de cosas triviales por lo que en ese momento aparecería el círculo mágico con tsuna y hibari ya curados en la parte de afuera de la casa por lo que tsuna al entrar miraría a issei mirando con una cara pervertida chrome por lo que tsuna se molestaría apreciendo frente a issei con sus guantes del cielo tomando a issei de la camisa diciendo que el iba a morir por lo que todos (a exepcion de los guardianes) estarían sorprendidos ya que no se dieron de cuenta cuando tsuna tomó a issei de la camisa donde tsuna le preguntaría de por que miraba con esos ojos a chrome por lo que issei se desmayaria del miedo haciendo que tsuna lo soltara Donde rias estaria en shock ya que tsuna casi mataba a issei.

Más tarde ese día tsuna habría llamado a sus guardianes para que le den información de lo que esta pasando por lo que yamamoto le diria que cuando el se fue varias mafias que no estaban aliadas con vongola se empezaron a movilizar en los primeros tres días ya la familia cavanolle había derrotado a 5 de las 12 mafias que estaban movilizandose mientras que los varias derrotaron otras 5 pero las otras dos mafias que quedaban al parecer se aliaron con algunos vindice que se opucieron a no segir con la venganza.

Donde tsuna bastante serio les preguntaría que entonces que paso por lo que chrome diria que al parecer esos vindice habían entrenado llegando a ser más fuertes que el jefe por lo que tsuna algo preocupado les diria yamamoto necesito que vuelvas y le digas a reborn que necesito una guía de entrenamiento para poder encender las 9 llamas a la vez por lo que yamamoto serio le diria que así que ya empezaste a despertar en espíritu de las llamas donde tsuna algo interesado le preguntaría de que se trataba el espíritu de las llamas por lo que hibari le diria en bebé nos dijo que el cuarto vongola fue capaz de encender 4 llamas de la última voluntad por lo que lo llamo el espíritu de las llamas pero que eso lo desgastaba de gran manera por lo que rias estaria pasando donde empesaria a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Tsuna estaria diciendole a hibari que el lo ayudaría a entrenar y chrome le diria que no quería separarse de el por lo que tsuna diria en voz alta rias se que estas ahí sal ya por lo que rias apenada (por espiarlo) diria que quieres donde tsuna diria que quería que chrome entrará en la secundaria por lo que rias le diria que estaba bien pero que donde iba a vivir por lo que tsuna diria que ella iba a vivir allí con los demás por lo que rias diria que la segundaria estaba muy lejos por lo que tsuna diria que el la iba a llevar donde rias diria que estaba bien.

Unas horas después tsuna le estaría diciendo a gianini que abriera el portal que iba a mandar a yamamoto para que le buscará unas cosas por lo que gianini abriría el portal diciendole que ya lo podía enviar donde diria - yamamoto no lo olvides dile a reborn que me envíe la guía completa - asi yamamoto entrando al portal donde los demás le preguntaría de por que habia enviado a yamamoto por lo que tsuna diria que el tenia que hacerse fuerte a toda costa donde akeno preguntaría que por que donde tsuna diria que el tenia que protegerlos a todos donde akeno y koneko se sonrojaria por lo que chrome haría pucheros diciendo - por que se sonroja - por lo que akeno y koneko se taparian con las manos donde todo el mundo reiria por lo que en ese momento tsuna diria - hibari tenemos que volver a entrenar pero esta vez no tengas piedad - por lo que hibari pondría una pequeña sonrisa.


	5. 4,5 y 6

Capítulo 4, 5 y 6 : kokabiel y la mafia

La mañana siguiente que era domingo tsuna se levantaria temprano ya que se había acostumbrado después de un tiempo y veria que rias estaria despierta por lo que le preguntaría a rias de que hacia despierta tan temprano por lo que rias constestaria que estaba preocupada por issei ya que era el mas débil por lo que tsuna diria que le iba a decir a hibari que lo entrenará por lo que rias le diria que no quería que issei moriera por lo que tsuna diria que entonces como planeaba entrenará a issei por lo que esta diria que por que no lo entrenaba el por lo que tsuna diria que el tenia que entrenar con alguien mucho peor que hibari por lo que rias empesaria a pensar de quien podría ser esa persona ya que si ella mal no recordaba hibari y tsuna casi se matan en su "entrenamiento" por lo que tsuna le diria que esa persona fue a quien yamamoto fue a buscar por lo que rias preguntaria - y yamamoto no fue a buscar una guía - por lo que tsuna diria esa persona no me va a enviar un libro el me vendrá a entrenar personalmente por lo que rias preguntaría que tipo de persona es por o que tsuna diria que es un asesino por lo que a rias se le caería una gota de sudor.

Después de un rato hablando de cosas triviales Tsuna le diria que si le podía hacer un favor por lo que rias le preguntaría de cuál era el favor por lo que tsuna diria que el quería que increbiera a chrome en la Academia ya que ella me dijo que quería quedarse conmigo por lo que rias diria que no era un problema por lo que tsuna saldría diciendo que iba a conocer la ciudad por lo que akeno que estaba decir levantada le diria que ella lo acompañaría por lo que tsuna diria que estaba bien poniéndo a akeno feliz que se fue a cambiar.

Después de que akeno se cambiará tsuna le diria que era hora de irse sacando la caja sacando a la moto montandose diciendole a akeno que se montará por lo que esta se montaría donde tsuna arrancaria a toda velocidad donde akeno se sujetaria a la chaqueta que tsuna por miedo a caerse.

Con rías esta estaría diciendo para si misma - akeno veo que te gusta mucho tsuna por lo que en ese momento yamamoto llegaría en el portal viendo a rías mirar hacia la ciudad por lo que una voz de bebe se escucharia diciendo - chica tu sabes donde esta tsuna por lo que rías interesada empezaría a buscar el origen de la voz por lo que vería un pequeño niño en el hombro de yamamoto por lo que está Le preguntaría de quien era el bebé ta tierno por lo que en ese momento el bebé sacaría una pistola apuntandole a rías por lo que está estaría riendo ya que pensaba que era de mentira por lo que en ese momento el bebé dispararía donde la bala habría rosado el cachete de rías haciendo que de este saliera sangre por lo que rías atemorizada por lo que Le diría de quien era por lo que el bebé diría - reborn y soy un tutor - por lo que rías algo interesada Le preguntaría que si el era el famoso tutor de tsuna por lo que reborn diría que sí por lo que rías interesada Le pediría que entrenará a su siervo por lo que reborn diría - por qué no lo entrenas tu si eres su ama - por lo que rías diría que el no se consentraba en lo entrenamientos por lo que reborn diría lo entrenar mientras tsuna viene por lo que reborn Le preguntaría que de donde dormía su ciervo por lo que rías diría que dormía en la segunda habitación del segundo piso por lo que el reborn se bajaría del hombro de yamamoto dirigiendose a la casa.

Con tsuna y akeno está invitaría a tsuna en un restaurante italiano al que siempre va donde tsunami Le diría que el no tenía dinero por lo que akeno lo invitaria por lo que una vez adentro el hostess era italiano por lo que akeno iba a llamar a la persona que siempre Le traducía donde tsuna se daría de cuenta de que akeno no entendía este empezaría a hablar en italiano diciendo - Signore, vuoi indicarci un tavolo per due? (si no entienden traduzcan con Google) por lo que el hostess diría - Da queste parti, signore, seguimi - por lo que tsuna empezaría a seguir al hombre por lo que akeno lo seguiría a él por lo que una vez que se sentaron un mesero que estaba cerca Le preguntaría - Signore che è offerto? Por lo que tsuna Le preguntaría a akeno de que quería de desayuno por lo akeno diría que quería una cappuccino por lo que tsuna Le diría al mesero - Per favore portami un cappuccino e un caffelatte - por lo que el mesero tomaría la orden y se iría por lo que akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro diria - ara ara tsuna-kunno sabia que hablabas italiano - por lo que tsuna con un ligero sonrojo diría que el tuvo que aprender a hablarlo ya que la compañía de su padre tenía varios clientes italianos por lo que akeno interesada Le preguntaría que si no Le daba miedo tan alto puesto.

tsuna diría que al principio sí lo asustaba muchísimo pero con el tiempo conocí amigos que hicieron que poco a poco perdiera esos miedos peor que el cargo siempre Le traía problemas con las demás compañías por lo que tuvo que hacerse fuerte por las personas que aprecio por lo que akeno algo sonrojada Le diría - tsuna tu me aprecias a mi - por lo que tsuna algo sorprendido por la pregunta Le diría claro que te apreció tal y como aprecio a todos por lo que akeno empezaría a poner una cara de tristeza por lo que tsuna se daría de cuenta diciendo que el sabía lo mucho que ella lo apreciaba pero que el tenia que enamorarse primero ya que al el no Le gusta que las relaciones sean forzadas por lo que akeno sonriendo diría - entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es que tsuna se enamore de mi - por lo que tsuna pondría una sonrisa por el gesto de akeno

Con reborn Este estaría llegando a la habitación de issei por lo que una vez adentro se fijaría muy bien en la habitación fijándose que issei era un pervertidos por lo que reborn pondría una sonrisa diciendo en voz baja - esto sera divertido asi lanzando varias Granadas a la cama de issei.

Con rías esta estaría preguntándole a Yamamoto de que por que trajo un bebé si tsuna Le había dicho que la persona que iba a venir era un asesino por lo Yamamoto con una sonrisa diría que el bebé era el asesino por lo que rías al escuchar eso estaría al borde de la carcajada por lo que de repente escucharía una explosión que venía del cuarto de issei por lo que iría corriendo.

Una vez rías y los demás (que se despertaron por la explosión) llegarían al cuarto de issei viendo que la habitación estába destrosada viendo que issei molesto estaba tratando de darle un puño con la booster gear a un bebé que esquibaba los golpes como si nada por lo que issei ya al borde de la desesperación preparará un dragon shoot lanzandoselo al bebé por lo que issei empezaría a reír diciendo que el bebé era ágil pero que no era resistente por lo que issei escucharía una voz diciéndole es tal y como me dijo Yamamoto eres un confiado así dándole un gran golpe en el estomago que lo dejaría inconsciente.

Con tsuna y akeno estos estarían paseando por toda la ciudad disfrutando de las vista pero verían a un grupo de señores bien vestidos y con marcas de una familia de mafia la cual tsuna desconocía por lo que este daría media vuelta marchándose del lugar más adelante akeno Le estaría preguntando de por qué se devolvieron por lo que tsunami diría que esas personas eran peligrosas así pasando por un santuario por lo que akeno lo miraría con ojos de nostalgia echo que fue notado por tsuna que automáticamente detendria la moto y subiendo por las escaleras invitando a akeno por lo que akeno diría que ella no podía ir por lo que tsunami preguntaría de por qué por lo que ameno diría que los santuarios son territorios de los ángeles por lo que tsuna diría que no había problema que fuera junto a él donde akeno algo tímida abrazarla el brazo de tsuna donde estos dos empezarían a subir al santuario por el camino tsuna vería que akeno estaba sufriendo por lo santidad de templo por lo que usando llamas de la niebla ocultarla la presencia de los dos.

Con reborn este estaría arrastrando a issei hasta el pie de la montaña donde lo empezaría a patear para levantarlo.

Una vez issei despertó vio que no estaba en su cuarto y vería a el bebé que lo dejó inconsciente apuntandole con una pistola donde reborn diría - dame escala la montaña antes del anochecer si no morirás - así marchándose del lugar o eso pensaba issei reborn estaría en la rama de un árbol observando a Issei para ver si escala la montaña por lo que issei diría que el no iba a escalar nada donde empezaría a marcharse pero de un momento a otro escucharía un disparo y miraría el árbol que estaba a su lado viendo que este tenía un iridio de bala así asustando se corriendo hacia el pie de la montaña donde vería que el bebé estaba bajando de la rama de una árbol donde empezaría a dispararle con una arma por lo que este empezaría a escalar la montaña.

Con tsuna y akeno estos estarían caminando por el santuario donde tsuna Le preguntaría a akeno de como se convirtió en demonio por lo que akeno pondría una cara triste por lo tsuna diría - no tienes que decirme si no quieres - por lo que akeno se quedaría callada por lo que esta diría que era hora de irse que ya eran la 12 por lo que tsuna diría que estaba bien así miéntras bajaban por las escaleras del santuario tsuna sentiria una gran energía acercándose por lo que tsuna miraría hacia el cielo viendo a una figura humana con un par de alas doradas acercándose a donde estaban donde se colocaría enfrente de los diciendo que por un demonio entraba en este territorio diciendo que tenía que matarla donde akeno no se podría mover ya que estaba aturdida por lo divinidad del ángel por lo que el ángel preparará una lanza de luz por lo que akeno cerraría los ojos esperando su muerte pero escucharía a tsuna decir Natsu por lo que al cabo de un rato abriría los ojos pero vería que la lanza era de piedra y que estaba siendo sostenida por tsuna con unos guantes de metal que ella nunca había visto por lo que el ángel asustado se lanzaría a atacar a tsuna con una espada de luz pero antes de que la espada lo tocará este desaparecería donde el ángel y akeno empezarían a buscar a tsuna por lo que tsunami diría - estoy aquí - donde ambos mirarian hacia hacia arriba donde akeno estaría sorprendida ya que tsuna podía volar pero más sorprendida de la velocidad que este tenía por lo que el ángel se lanzaría a toda velocidad a atacar a tsuna pero este lo detendrá sin problema diciéndole marchate que no quiero matarte pero el ángel no haría donde seguiría atacando donde sacaría una segunda espada de luz lanzándose nueva mente donde tsunami diría - esto ya me aburrió - así cuando las espadas chocaron con cada con uno de los guante donde tsuna encenderia los guantes con tantas llamas que las espadas se convirtieron en piedra partiendo donde en un rápido movimiento Le daría un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente así saliendo de su modo hiper diciéndole a akeno que era hora de irse así estos dos se montaría en la moto marchándose.

Con rías y los demás estos estaría hablando donde Asia Le preguntaría a rías de donde se encontrában tsuna y akeno que desde que se levanto no los vería donde los demás interesados miraría a rías donde está diría que tsuna y akeno salieron a la ciudad ya que tsuna queria conocer la ciudad donde Chrome y no Eko se pondrían celosas donde Chrome diría en voz baja jefe me debe una explicación.

Mientras en el cielo el ángel al que tsuna golpeó estaría reportando de que un demonio había entrado en territorio santo por lo que el otro ángel preguntaría que si lo había eliminado por lo que el ángel diría que no pudo ya que un humano estaba defendiendo al demonio por lo que el otro ángel algo molesto Le preguntaría que si un humano lo había derrotado por lo que el ángel diría que este humano era diferente ya que este podía convertir las lanzas y espadas de luz en piedra como si nada por lo que el otro ángel diría - esto hay que reportaron a los superiores.

Con issei y reborn este último estaría persiguiendo a issei por toda la cima disparando Le con balas normales por lo que en ese momento hibari llegaría viendo que el reborn estaría divirtiéndose jodiendo al pervertido por lo que hibari diría - bebe el carnívoro me dio permiso para morder a este herbívoro hasta la muerte por lo issei ya todo asustado sacaria sus alas tratándose de irse volando pero cuando empezó a volar se dio de cuenta de que no se podía elevar más por lo que al ver abajo vería que su pierna estaba siendo sujetada con unas cadenas que salían de las tonfas de hibari que en ese momento jalaria a issei empotrandolo en el piso dejando un pequeño cráter donde en el centro estaría issei por lo que hibari diría - hora de empezar herbívoro donde se

Lanzaría a atacarlo por lo que en el primer par del golpe dejaría a issei sin poder moverse por lo que Le diría reborn qué si quería lo llevara por lo que reborn diría que el tenía que averiguar de cómo bajar así marchandose del lugar.

Con tsuna y akeno estos estaban dirigiéndose a la casa de la montaña por el camino akeno Le preguntaría a tsuna de que era ese tipo de poder por lo que tsuna diría a este poder es llamado llamas de la última voluntad por lo que akeno preguntaría de por qué utilizaba esos guantes extraños por lo que tsuna diría estos guantes me permiten sacar todo el poder que tengo por lo que akeno sorprendida recordaría que si tsuna utilizaba todo su poder tendría el poder para destruir el mundo por lo que se le saldría una gota de sudor.

Mas tarde tsuna y akeno llegarían a la casa por lo que Chrome con los cachetes inflados Le diría de por qué salió con akeno por lo que tsuna diría ella me estaba mostrando la ciudad por lo que tsuna vería a Yamamoto por lo que tsuna preguntaria si había echo lo que Le encargo por lo que Yamamoto algo nervioso iba a contestar pero tsuna escucharía una voz conocida que Le decía que si lo trajo por lo que tsuna diría - sabía que no ibas a mandar un simple libro que tu vendrías - por lo que reborn pondría una sonrisa diciendo - - así que sabíasque venía has mejorado bastante - por lo que tsuna preguntaria - que consiste el entrenamiento - por lo que reborn diría tenemos que hacer que enciendas tres llamas sin tener un desgaste tan alto por lo que tsuna preguntaria - y como pretendes hacer eso - por lo que reborn diría - a partir de mañana tendría que despertarse a las 3 A.M a correr y darle una vuelta a la ciudad y llegar a las 6 A.M para que lleves a chrome a la preparatoria y después de llevarla tienes que dirigirte a la montaña a entrenar con hibari y conmigo - por lo que todo a el mundo se le saldría una gota de sudor diciendo que era un monstruo por lo que tsuna preguntaria que no veía a issei por lo que rías se preguntaria de que Le habría pasado a issei ya que el bebé estaba allí por lo que reborn diría ese dame esta inconsciente en la cima de la montaña por lo que tsuna Le preguntaria de por qué estaba allá por lo que reborn diría - la pelirroja quería que lo entrenará y yo lo ise - por lo que tsuna miraría a rías donde está estaría preocupada ya que pensaba que iseei estaba muerto por lo que se iba a dirigir a la cima por lo que reborn diría que por eso es que si ciervo era inútil ya que ella lo consentia mucho por lo que rías sin hacerle caso saldría volando por lo que reborn diría tsuna ves por ella así tsuna entrando en modo hiper saliendo volando a una gran velocidad que sorprendería a los del club

Con tsuna este estaba volando por lo que casi llegando a la cima detendria a rías por lo que esta Le estaría preguntando de por qué la detenía por lo que tsuna diría por que ella tenía que dejar de preocuparse tanto por sus ciervos por lo que rías molesta diría gritando acaso tu no te preocupas por tus amigos donde tsuna con voz calmada diría claro que me preocupo donde rías iba a reclamar pero tsuna la interrumpiria diciendo pero a la vez confío en ellos por lo que rías dejaría de intentar escapar y bajaría con tsuna por lo que una vez abajo rías preguntaría - dime tsuna tu no tienes miedo de tu pocision - por lo que tsuna diría de por que preguntaba eso por lo que rías diría - tengo miedo de que ellos me sigan solo por mi pocision y no por ser yo - por lo que tsuna diría - no se si me creerás pero al principio yo pensaba lo mismo que tu - por lo que rías sorprendida diría - enserio tsuna no lo parece ya que siempre estas calmado - por lo que tsuna diría - yo era una persona cobarde inútil era una persona buena para nada pero llego un bebe que cambió mi vida por completo un bebe que me obligaba a hacer cosas que yo no quería pero gracias a eso pude ganarme a los amigos que tengo hoy en día - por lo que rías diría entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es confiar en ellos por lo que tsuna diría veo que lo captas rápido así marchándose rápido a la casa.

Con is se este estaría hablando con una gema en su brazo preguntándole de que debía hacer por lo que la gema en el brazo Le diría tienes que hacerte fuerte mira ese bebe es más fuerte que tu eres patético por lo que issei enojado Le preguntaría de una manera en la que se pueda hacer fuerte por lo que la gema Le diría yo que tu me pondría toda la noche a hacer entrenamientos comunes de humanos por lo que issei diria que estaba loco que eso lo iba a matar por lo que el brazo diría - entonces como el humano llamado sawada tsunayoshi pudo entrenar toda la noche por lo que issei dirá determinado yo seré más fuerte que tsuna por lo que se pondría a hacer todo tipo de ejercicios.

En la casa tsuna y rías habrían llegado por lo que reborn llamaría a tsuna preguntándole de como la convenció por lo que tsuna diría Le conté una parte de mi historia por lo que reborn diría - hiciste lo correcto tsuna veo que maduraste más de lo que pensaba - por lo que akeno diría que la cena estaba lista así tsuna marchándose a comer durante la comida reborn hablaba con tsuna, Hugo con Yamamoto, rías con akeno, koneko con Asia mientras con hibari este estaría durmiendo en el tejado de la casa después de la ceno rías Le diría a tsuna y sus guardianes que tenían que marcharse así haciendo un círculo mágico marchándose todo el club menos issei ya que este estaba en la montaña entrenando.

Al rato tsuna estaría mirando por la ventana por lo que en ese momento entraría reborn preguntando - tsuna como te esta yendo en este lugar - por lo que tsuna sin voltear respondería - me a ido bastante bien pero aveces entraño a los de mi dimensión por lo que reborn con una sonrisa diría - por lo que eh visto en esta dimensión no existen humanos poderosos - por lo que reborn interesado preguntaría de que pensaba hacer por lo que tsuna con una sonrisa diría eso es un secreto así marchándose del lugar dejando a tsuna pensativo por lo que se iría a dormir

A la mañana siguiente se vería a un tsuna trotando por toda la ciudad siendo seguido por reborn para que tsuna no descansará.

Con issei este estaría todo exhausto callendo desmayado por lo que entraría en su mente donde vería un gigantesco dragon por lo que issei estaría preguntándole al dragon que desde la noche hasta ahora cuanto había mejorado por lo que el dragon Le diría - digamos que en la noche eras un 8 ahora eres un 8.1 - por lo que issei se pondría triste diciendo con lágrimas tipo anime que no había mejorado nada por lo que dragon Le diría si quieres puedo hacer que seas más fuerte por lo que issei interesado Le preguntaría de cual era esa forma por lo que el dragon diría que tenia que brindarle una parte del cuerpo para obtener ese poder por lo que issei estaría pensando en que parte de su cuerpo darle por lo que Le daría el brazo por lo que Le preguntaría a la gema que cuanto era ahora por lo que la gema diría que ahora era un 12 por lo que issei contento gritaria mira tsuna al fin soy más fuerte que tu.

Con tsuna este ya estaba terminando la vuelta a la ciudad donde vería un par de personas con túnicas blanca y se veía que una de ellas tenía una especie de arma envuelta en una túnica pero la ignoraria siguiendo de largo por lo que reborn Le diría - veo que te parecieron sospechosas - por lo que tsuna diría que eran bastante sospechosas por lo que reborn diria que iba a buscar alguna persona para que siga a aquellas persona por lo que tsuna diría que estaba bien.

Luego de un rato corriendo tsuna llegaría exhausto a la casa donde vería a issei allí por lo que issei se lanzaría a atacar a tsuna diciendo - mira tsuna al fin soy más fuerte que tu - por lo que tsuna no podría esquivar ni bloquear ya que estaba exhausto por lo que antes del que el puño llegara reborn Le daría una patada a tsuna en la cara quitándole de la mitad. donde issei pensaría - no puede ser voy a matar al bebé - por lo que trataría de detener el golpe pero justo cuando golpeó a reborn este sería bloqueado por un escudo echo por león donde reborn Le preguntaría de que era eso de que era más fuerte que tsuna por lo issei diría que el ofreció su brazo para obtener más fuerza por lo que reborn diría que el aún no era rival para ninguno de los presente por lo que issei se desilucionaria diciendo para si mismo que iba a seguír entrenando por lo que en ese momento Chrome saldría con el uniforme haciendo sonrojar a tsuna y a issei por lo hermosa que se veía por lo que Chrome vería que tsuna estaba sonrojado por ella por lo que se pondría feliz por lo que reborn al ver a tsuna sonrojado Le diría que dejara de hacer estupideces y que llevara a chrome a a la escuela por lo que issei al escuchar escuela se pondría nervioso ya que pensaba que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo iba a matar por lo que Le pediría a tsuna que lo llevara pero tsuna Le diría que en su moto solo cabían dos persona por lo que issei se pondría a llorar pero reborn diría que el traía esto sacando una caja de color narajan diciéndole a tsuna que la sacará así tsuna introduciendo el anillo sacando una moto parecida a la de el por lo que tsuna preguntaría de para que mando a hacer otra moto por lo que reborn diría que está moto era un prototipo ya que fue la primera que hizo spanner por lo que issei los interrumpirá diciendo que el no sabía conducir por lo que reborn diria que el ya sabía eso por lo que Le diría a Yamamoto que llevara a ese dame a la escuela por lo que este diría que estába bien así montándose en la moto diciéndole a issei que se montará por lo que estos arrancarían dirigiéndose a la escuela por lo que tsuna diría que se iba a bañar para llevar a chrome a la escuela.

Después de tsuna bañarse y cambiarse se montaría en la moto diciéndole a chrome que estaba listo por lo que Chrome diría que llegaban tarde por lo que tsuna diría que no había problema por lo que tsuna encenderiá una gran cantidad de llamas introduciéndolas en la moto donde al arrancar Chrome se sujetaria a la chaqueta ta de tsuna por lo que estos irían llegando justo antes de que las puerta de la preparatoria llegara por lo que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil diría - de por qué llegaba a esta hora - por lo que tsuna con una expresión de calma preguntaría - quien eres tú - por lo que la presidenta al escuchar esa voz se sonrojaria por que el chico Le transmitía un calor que la hacía sentir bien por lo que sacudir is la cabeza diciendo - yo me llamo sona y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil - por lo que tsuna diría - mucho gusto sona yo soy sawada tsunayoshi y ella es Chrome dokuro - por lo que sona diría bueno tsunayoshi esta no es hora de llegar pero tsuna diría en forma de amenaza - que raro rías no me dijo que en esta preparatoria había más demonios - por lo que sona se pondría nerviosa pensando que alguien de su clan la había traicionado por lo que tsuna Le diría que nadie de su clan Le había dicho que el lo sabía por intuición por lo que Le diría a Chrome que seguramente el entrenamiento iba a demorar bastante por lo que tenía que quedarse con rías por lo que sona enojada Le diría que dejara de ignorarla por lo que Chrome entraría a la academia dejando a sona y a tsuna solos por lo que tsuna Le diría que el Le tenía un trabajo por lo que sona diría enojada de que ella no era su esclava por lo que tsuna diría - bueno entonces ese secreto tendrá que ser revelado - por lo que sona enojada preguntaría de cual era el trabajo por lo que tsuna diría - esta mañana vi a dos personas con túnicas blanca y me parecieron sospechosas por lo que quiero que las investigues y me digas si son amenazas por lo que sona se ponria sería diciendo que estaba bien donde tsuna antes de irse diría - no iba a revelar tu secreto de todos modos donde esta le iba a reclamar pero tsuna se iría a toda velocidad dejando a sona enojada.

Tsuna estaría de camino a la montaña por lo que todo el mundo se lo quedaba viendo ya que tenía una moto de última generación.

Tsuna llegaría a la montaña donde sería recibido por hibari u reborn donde este último Le diría que está vez iba a pelear con hibari pero que este iba a estar en cambio forma por lo que hibari acedería al cambio forma poniéndose en pose de pelea por lo que tsuna iba a sacar sus guantes pero reborn lo de tendría diciendo que esta vez iba a pelear usando llamas de tipo noche, tierra y la llama que tú prefieras pero tsuna Le diría que el no tenia un anillo tipo tierra pero reborn Le tiraría uno diciendo - se lo pedí al viejo talbot pero que este no era tan fuerte como el original así tsuna colocándose el anillo dicendo que estaba listo colocándose el anillo de la nube y el de la noche entregando el resto menos los antes mensionados ingresando en su modo hiper pero este era diferente en este estado tenia los guantes del décimo vongola pero eran negros con algunas esferas negras que expulsan llamas moradas alrededor por lo que tsuna se lanzaría al ataque sorprendiendo a hibari de la increíble velocidad que poseía tsuna.

Minutos antes en la escuela sona estaba guiando a Chrome a la oficina del director donde sona entraría diciendo que ella era una alumna de intercambio por lo que el maestro al verla Le preguntaría de que escuela venía por lo que Chrome diría que venía de una escuela de Italia por lo que el director diría que estaba bien entregándole un formulario con preguntas para que respondiera por lo que Chrome haría una ilusión haciendo parecer al director que la prueba estaba bien donde este Le daría un papel diciéndole que estaba en la clase

2-A por lo que sona Le diría que ella la iba guiar donde por el camino sona Le preguntaría a chrome de que era tsuna de ella por lo que Chrome diría que el era su jefe por lo que sona diría bueno si es el jefe de una compañía eso explicaba esa moto por lo que Chrome se quedaría callada donde sona diría que está era su clase dejándola en la puerta.

Chrome estaba tocando la puerta de la clase donde el maestro Le preguntaría de por qué estaba allí por lo que Chrome diría que ella era la alumna de intercambio entregándole el papel diciendo que pasará y se presentará por lo que al entrar issei y Asia la reconocerían de inmediato pero verían que todos los chicos del salón Le salían corazónes en los ojos por lo que los amigos pervertidos de issei Le dirían a este de que pensaba de la chica nueva por lo que issei al recordar a tsuna molesto Les diría que no les convenía hacer enojar al novio de la chica donde todos los hombres lo escucharía donde empezaron a preguntarle de quien era el novio por lo que issei no diría nada por temor.

Con reborn este estaría hablando por teléfono donde la persona a través del teléfono estaba preguntándole de por que lo había traído hasta por lo que reborn diría - quiero que sigas a alguien - por lo que la persona al otro lado del teléfono Le preguntaría - a quien debo seguir - por lo que reborn diría que en la ciudad hay dos personas sospechosas cubiertas con túnicas blancas y al parecer una lleva un arma quiero que las sigas y saques información de esas personas - por lo que la persona al otro lado del teléfono diría que estába bien así colgando.

Con tsuna y hibari esos estarían peleando en la pelea poco a poco se estaba balanceando por el desgaste de tsuna por lo que tsuna al ver esto haría una esfera negra lanzandola hacia hibari donde este último la esquibaria diciendo que eso era patético por lo que tsuna duplicaria la esfera en tres poniéndose alrededor de hibari donde este no se podría mover donde tsuna haría un portal apareciendo sobre hibari propinandole un gran golpe el cual hibari bloqueará con algo de dificultad haciendo que tsuna retrocederá callendo al suelo de rodillas escupiendo algunas gotas de sangre gracias al cansancio por lo que tsuna desactivará las esfera haciendo que hibari lo fuera a atacar haciendo que este lo bloqueará pero al hacer esto saldría volando gracias a estl tsuna desactivará la tercera llama quedando con dos donde lanzaría algunas esferas de gravedad atrayendolo al suelo por lo que tsuna se lanzaría a golpearlo donde hibari no podría golpear recibiendo el ataque de lleno donde este saldría volando chocando con el pie de la montaña dejando un gran cráter donde hibari molesto enterraria las cadenas en la tierra que le envolveria los pies de tsuna haciendo do que este no se pudiera mover donde hibari se lanzaría a atacar donde de la parte superior de las tonfas sacaría unos pinchos que antes de tocar con tsuna este usaría la gravedad haciendo que hibari sólo lo tocará con la punta haciéndole pequeños agujeros donde hibari lo soltaria al igual que tsuna así los separándose.

Con Chrome está esta estába a punto de ir a comer pero antes de irse varios chicos empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre su novio por lo que Chrome se sonrojar a saliendo corriendo del lugar hacia el patio escondiéndose debajo de un árbol con la niebla para que nadie la viera pro escucharía una voz que Le diría - veo que tienes problemas - por lo que Chrome al voltear vería que estaba Yamamoto donde está diria - guardián de la lluvia que haces aquí - por lo que Yamamoto diría - tsuna me podía que te vigilará - por lo que Chrome pensaría - el jefe se preocupa por mi así poniéndose feliz diciendo - guardián de la lluvia y como harás para protegerme si se supone que debes estar aquí - por lo que Yamamoto diría - puedes usar tu habilidad de la niebla para enconderme - por lo que está última asintiria ocultando lo en la niebla dirigiéndose al salón ya que se había terminado el receso.

Con reborn este estaría en un lugar oscuro hablando con cuatro figuras oscuras donde estas le estarían reclamando por llamarlos a ese lugar por lo que reborn diría ya se que en este mundo existe tres facciónes por que no crear una cuarta por lo que una figura diría y cual sería esa cuarta facción por lo que reborn diría pues claro que sería a la facción de los humanos por lo que una figura se reiría diciendo los humanos solo sirven para usarlos ya que estos no poseen magia como podrán enfrentarse a las demás por lo que reborn diría que el les iba a demostrar el poder de los humanos marchándose del lugar.

se habían terminado las clases por lo que todos los chicos se quedarían cerca de la escuela para saber quien era el novio de la nueva estudiante.

Chrome se estaba dirigiendo con issei y Asia al salón del club como Le dijo tsuna una vez adentro rías empezaría a hablar sobre los contratos para después preguntarle a issei que como pasó la noche por lo que issei diria con orgullo en su voz que se la pasó toda la noche entrenando para ser más fuerte por lo que rías interesada Le preguntaría de como Le fue por lo que issei desilusionado diría pero que todavía ni era rival para tsuna por lo que Yamamoto hablaría diciendo - eso es normal ya que tsuna lleva entrenando 2 años - por lo que todo el mundo empezaría a buscar el origen de la voz por lo que Chrome desactivará el camuflaje de Yamamoto mostrándole que está apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que rías diría si el pudo entrenar por dos años pero el sigue siendo humano mientras que isse un demonio por lo que issei tiene más potencial por lo que Yamamoto Le respondería. - puede que issei tenga más potencial pero no tiene ni 1/4 de la determinación de tsuna - por lo que issei enojado Le iba a reclamar por insultarle por lo que koneko interesada Le preguntaría de cuanta era la determinación de tsuna por lo que se escucharía una voz en la sala la determinación de tsuna no se puede medir con números solo se puede medir con acciones por lo que issei diría que el tiene determinación por lo que reborn bajaría de una ventana en el techo diciendo tu determinación es vacía ya que tu determinación es sólo por ti mientras que la determinación de tsuna es por sus amigos por lo que rías algo molesta preguntaría entonces nos puedes demostrar la determinación de tsuna por lo que reborn sonreirá diciendo que fueran a ver donde esta tsuna entrenando por lo que akeno haría un círculo mágico teletransportando a todos a la montaña donde tsuna y híbari estaban entrenado viendo un terreno lleno de cráteres y vería dos figuras bastante heridas peleando por lo que al akeno y koneko ver a tsuna todo golpeado y lleno de sangre iban a detener el entrenamiento de tsuna pero reborn las de tendría diciendo que hasta ese punto llegaba la determinación de tsuna y voltearia a ver a issei diciendo - mira dame yo estaba observando tu entrenamiento y veía que tu solo entrenaba para tener un harem y que tu determinación era tan poca que después de unos minutos haciendo flexiones te trabas al piso pero mira a tsuna el esta todo herido y a dolorido pero el no se rinde el sigue de pie peleando por que esa es la voluntad que el forjó por sus amigos donde reborn diría que tenían que irse ya que la pelea iba a acabar mal por lo que akeno se negaría a hacer un círculo mágico por lo que reborn diría - no digas estupideces si nos quedamos aquí lo más probable es que muramos por lo que rías haría un círculo mágico teletransportando a todos al club por lo que verían que de la montaña de donde venían había una gran explosión dejando media montaña destrozada por lo que a todos se les saldría una gota de sudor viendo que pudieron morir.

Con tsuna y híbari estos dos estarían saliendo de él humo todos llenos de sangre por lo que tsuna diría que era hora de buscar a Chrome por lo que sacaría la moto montándose diciendole a hibari que se montará para que lo curarán por lo que este aceptaría a mala gana donde tsuna arrancaría a toda velocidad llegando en minutos a la escuela donde vería a varios estudiante en la puerta de esta donde la intuición de tsuna Le avisara por lo que tsuna serío se bajaría de la moto preguntando que si ellos conocían a Chrome dokuro por lo que intuyeron de que era el novio de Chrome por lo que todos Iván a atacarlo pero tsuna los desmayaria todos solo con la presión de sus llamas marchándose a la moto entrando en la escuela.

En el club rías estaría sentada en su silla tomando té mientras que yuto y Yamamoto estarían practicando con la espada usado mientras que issei trataba de golpear a reborn y las demás chicas estarían hablando de cosas triviales por lo que en ese momento sona entraría preguntando por tsuna por lo que rías diría que tsuna no había llegado por lo que sona diría que me tenía que dar información a él por lo que rías interesada Le preguntaría de cual era esa información por lo que sona dudaría en decircelo ya que posiblemente se alterará por lo que empezaría a sudar donde me diría que era información delicada por lo que rías empezaría a pensar de que se trataba por lo que tsuna entraría con híbari donde todos los voltear miraría a tsuna todo lleno de sangre por lo que sona al ser la primera ves en verlo así se asustaron ya que pensaba que tsuna había sido atacado por lo que se preocuparía por lo que rías Le diría que lo único que Le pasó fue que entreno por lo que sona se caería de espalda por lo que tsuna la miraría con una sonrisa donde le diría con una voz seria si estas - si estas aquí es porque tienes información - por lo que sona sentiria una gran presión al escuchar a tsuna serio donde sona le diría nerviosamente a tsuna que si tenía información haciendo que todos se interesaran por lo que tsuna diría que no era conveniente discutirlo allí que salieran por lo que reborn diría que el iba por lo que sona sorprendida ya que el bebé podía hablar por lo que tsuna diría que salieran donde los tres saldrían donde tsuna Le preguntaría de cual era la información por lo que sona diría - al parecer esas dos personas pertenecen a la iglesia por lo que tsuna diría que entonces representaban una amenaza para los demonios por lo que sona diría que si eran peligrosas para los demonios ya que una de ellas porta una espada sagrada y que estas eran venenosas para los demonios por lo que tsuna diría que así estaba bien y que no Le dijera nada a rias por lo que sona lo detendria preguntándole de que pensaba hacer por lo que tsuna diría que iba a protegerlos a todos así entrando en el edificio de camino al despacho reborn Le diría al parecer tu también las mandaste a investigar por lo que tsuna diría si lo hize ya que tenía un mal presagio.

Una vez adentro rías Le preguntaría de que era lo que estaba hablando por lo que tsuna Le diría que eso era un secreto donde rías molesta Le diría que si quería que los curaran tenia que decirle por lo que tsuna diría que ese no era problema donde le diría a Chrome que se marchaban así marchando se del lugar donde rías suspiraria ya que pensaba que podía chantajear a tsuna

Esa misma noche tsuna estaría siguiendo a las dos personas misteriosas por lo que sin querér alertaria alas dos personas volteado se viendo a una persona con una capucha que mientras que mantenía sus ojos escondidos en la oscuridad por lo que una de ellas lo iba a atacar pero tsuna activaria el anillo de la tierra dejándola inmovilizada donde la otra lo atacará por lo espalda donde tsuna la dentendria con una espada por lo que la persona daría un salto atrás poniendo de nuevo en pocision de batalla por lo que tsuna en un tejado estaría gritandoles - a quien atacan por que los dos personas al voltear verían que la persona que estaban atacando estaba en un tejado por lo que voltearian a ver a quien atacaban viendo que en el lugar no había nada por lo que una de ellas diría de como había echo eso por lo que tsuna diría se los digo si me Dan información por lo que la persona diría que ella no Le iba a dar información por lo que escucharía la voz de un bebé que les decía que si no Le daban información el se las iba a sacar disparando un proyectil que pasaría por el costado de tsuna impactando en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter diciendo que eso era una amenaza donde las dos voltearian a ver a un bebé que estaba siendo agarrado por un Águila que bajaba al lado del chico por lo que diría que no fuera presumido por lo que tsuna al ver esto activará el modo hiper de la tierra haciendo que esta se estrellar a contra el piso donde tsuna les diría que Le dijera que buscaba o el bebé dispararía donde el bebé diría - no me des órdenes Kora - por lo que tsuna diría que solo era esta vez por lo que el bebé apuntaría a la cabeza de la chica diciendo que está vez no iba a fallar por lo que la otra diría que estaba bien que iba a darles información pero que matarán a su compañera por lo que la otra Le reclamará diciendo - no seas estúpida de todos modos nos matarán por lo que tsuna diría que el no era así por lo que bajaría poniéndose al lado de la persona que Le iba a decir todo por lo que la persona diría que no lo podían discutir allí que ellas se dirigían a visitar a un amigo que allá podían hablar por lo que los cuatro se irían donde un vez llegaron a la casa la madre de issei abriría la puerta preguntando de que buscaban por lo que una de las chicas se quitaría la túnica de la cabeza dejando a la vista unos ojos violetas y un cabello castaño claro haciendo que tsuna se sonrojar a un poco gesto que no fue notado por nadie ya que tsuna llevaba la capucha en la cabeza por lo que iría diría que ella era Irina la amiga de la infancia de issei por la madre de este se sorprendería ya que pensaba que era un chico o dejándolos pasar todo aquí pasaría como en la historia original ya que mi tsuna ni collonelo hablarían.

Después de un rato hablando collonelo les diría a los padres de issei que si no querían tener un hijo modelo por lo que los dos asintirian donde collonelo las llevaría al segundo piso dejando vía libre a que tsuna interroge a las chicas por lo que una vez se fueron Irina Le preguntaría a tsuna de como se llamaba por lo que tsuna respondería - mi nombre es sawada tsunayoshi - por lo que Irina Le preguntaría de que quería saber por lo que tsuna con la cabeza agachada diría quiero saber si son aliados o enemigos por lo xenovia preguntaria - que pasaría si fuéramos enemigos - por lo que tsuna respondería - si ese es el caso tendré que desastre de ustedes emitiendo una pequeña aura asesina asustando a ambas por lo que Irina diría que ellas la única razón por la que estaban allí era por que resultaba que habían habían robado algunas pertenencias de la iglesia y que tenían que devolverlo por lo que tsuna diría entonces están tras los demonios de esta zona por lo xenovia diría que ellas no venían por lo demonios que los que robaron los artilugios de la iglesia fueron ángeles caídos por lo que Irina la interrumpirá diciendo que ella no creía que el entendiera por lo que tsuna diría que el entiende perfectamente de que hablan sorprendiendo a ambas donde Irina interesada Le preguntaría de por qué no alzaba la cabeza por lo que tsuna alzaria la cabeza mostrando unos ojos color marrón rojizo haciendo que a Irina se le acelerará el corazón por la mirada de serenidad que transmitía donde xenovia se daría de cuenta de esto pero se quedaría callada donde en ese momento entraría issei alterado pero vería a tsuna allí por lo que se calmará por lo que la madre de issei estaría bajando viendo a su hijo diciéndole que Le tenía dos noticias por lo que issei interesado preguntaría de cuál eran las noticias por lo que la madre de issei diría vez a la chica de pelo castaño claro pues es tu amiga de la infancia donde issei diría pero yo pensaba que era un chico por lo que la madre de issei lo regañaria pero Irina la de tendría diciendo que no era sorpresa que se confundieron ya que antes parecía un chico por lo que xenovia se levantaría diciendo que ya se iban donde tsuna diría lo mismo llamando a collonelo pero este contestaría que el se iba a quedar esta noche aquí ya que ahora era el tutor de un inútil como lo eras tu haciendo que a este se le saliera una pequeña risa así marchándose por lo que issei interesado preguntaría de quien era el desafortunado que Le tocaba un tutor por lo que la madre de issei diría que esa era la segunda sorpresa que el ahora tenía un nuevo tutor por lo que issei gritaria - nooooooooo - donde xenovia y Irina se marcharía.

Irina y xenovia estaban siguiendo a tsuna ya que este les parecía sospechoso por lo que verían que tsuna se metería en un callejón donde ambas pensaría que tsuna era un informante y que adentro está la persona a la que iba entregar información pero al entrar se sorprenderían ya que no había nadie por lo que las dos entrarían en el callejón donde escucharía la voz de tsuna que les decía - por qué me siguen por lo que xenovia diría pues porque eres sospechoso por lo que tsuna diría que si tenía razón que sospechoso por lo que tsuna diría bueno no soy una amenaza para ustedes así que no me sigan viendo que tsuna estaba detrás de ellas montado en una moto diciendo que pronto se volverían a encontrar así tsuna marchándose dejando a xenovia y a Irina en el lugar por lo que estas se irían caminando por lo que en el camino xenovia diría - veo que se te aceleró el corazón cuando el chico also la mirada - haciendo que Irina se sonrojara diciendole que sus ojos demostraban serenidad haciendo que xenovia se interesara.

Con tsuna este llegaría a la casa viendo que reborn lo esperaba donde este Le preguntaría de que se entero por lo que tsuna diría que al parecer los que ellas buscan es algunas cosas que fueron robadas pero que no iba a bajar la guardia así marchándose a su cuarto durmiendose.

Al día siguiente tsuna no iría a entrenar ya que por las heridas no podía por lo que se iba a pasar todo el día siguiendo a Irina y xenovia.

Con Chrome tsuna ya la habría llevado a la escuela por lo que todo los hombres seguirían detrás de ella ya que está ase había vuelto popular por lo que siempre buscaba refugio en rías y akeno ya que estas siempre espantaban a todos los chicos.

Con tsuna este estaría camuflado con la niebla siguiendo a Irina y xenovia por lo que vería que Irina iba a comprar una pintura fea por lo que saldría de su escondite diciendo - no iras a comprar esa fea pintura - por lo que las dos reconocerán la voz viendo a tsuna donde Irina Le reclamará que la pintura no era fea pero xenovia la convenseria de que si era fea por lo que Irina no compraría la pintura diciendo que tenían razón después de caminar un rato largo xenovia Le preguntaría a tsuna que si era un demonio por lo que tsuna se negaría diciendo que el era un humano por lo que xenovia todavía se acordaria de anoche de como tsuna las engaño como si nada por lo que esta los retaria a una pelea uno contra uno donde tsuna la aceptaría sin problema por lo que tsuna entraría en modo hiper de la tierra donde los guantes de tsuna no tendrían emblema solo tendrían una esfera flotando en el dorzó de la mano por lo que xenovia se estrañaria de los guantes que poseía tsuna pero sin darles más rodeos se lanzaría pero antes de atravesar a tsuna con la espada tsuna la atraería al suelo con la gravedad diciendo que si eso era todo por lo que xenovia enojada admitiría la derrota donde Irina Le gritar a xenovia que se les hacia tarde haciendo do que xenovia se parará y fuera con Irina donde tsuna las dejaría de seguir ya que era hora de recoger a Chrome asi sacando la moto y marchándose.

Después de varios minutos tsuna llegaría a la escuela donde entraría a por chrome pero veía que está estaba siendo acosada por los chicos por lo que este se acercaria preguntando - que Pasa aquí - por lo que Chrome al escuchar la voz de tsuna se pondría detrás de por lo que los chicos al ver eso irían corriendo a por chrome por lo que antes que uno llegará sería noqueado por un golpe de tsuna por lo que todos los demas al ver esto se lanzarian a por tsuna por lo que este sin problema iría noqueado uno por uno donde quedaria uno por lo que tsuna se acercaria a este diciéndole que no se asercaran a chrome o el lo iba a matar por lo que el chico que estaba allí estába a punto de caer desmayado cuando escucharía la voz de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pensando que echarían a tsuna ya que no era de la escuela escucharía a sona decir - tsunayoshi no puedes venir a la escuela u crear caos - por lo que tsuna diría que ellos se lo buscaron donde sona se voltearia a ver al sujeto preguntándole que Le habría hecho a tsuna por lo que el chico pensando que no tenía salvación se desmayaria donde sona suspiraria diciendo que luego Le preguntaba por lo que en ese momento sentiría un escalofrío dirigiéndose algo nerviosa a la entrada siendo seguida por tsuna y Chrome por lo que al llegar a la puerta sona nerviosa Le preguntaría a las personas - que quieren aquí - por lo que una de ellas diría que quería hablar con rías gremory por lo que sona diría que ella estaba ocupada ahora pero que mañana podía hablar con ustedes por lo que una de ellas se fijaría en la persona que estaba detrás de sona diciendo - tsunayoshi-kun sabía que estabas relacionado con demonios por lo que la otra persona lo miraría gritando - lo sabía no debíamos confiar en ti lanzándose a por tsuna donde este la detendria sin problema diciendo que el era amigo de algunos demonios pero que no lo era por lo que a xenovia se le caería la capucha dejando ver un rostro de sorpresa por que tsuna pudo detener su ataque sin problema

Sona miraría que tsuna pudo detener ese ataque sin ningún esfuerzo sorprendiendose de su gran fuerza por lo que cenobio daría un salto hacia atrás diciendo que aún no confiaba en el así marchándose las dos por lo que sona intrigada Le preguntaría a tsuna si las conocía por lo que tsuna diría que el las siguió durante toda la noche donde sona suspiraria diciendo que el era un estúpido por lo que tsuna diría que entonces el se iba a marchar así montándose en la moto marchándose.

El resto de días pasarían igual a la historia original hasta el encuentro de rías con la enviadas de la iglesia.

Rias estaría sentada mirando fijamente a las enviadas de la iglesia por lo que estas le hablarían de las espadas robadas por los ángeles caídos y que no querían que intervinieran por lo que se estarían retirando cuando vería a Asia diciendole lo mismo de la línea original donde xenovia voltearia a ver a Chrome diciendo que era la chica que acompañaba a tsuna ese día por lo que Le diría en tono de amenaza - que pasaría con tsuna si te matará - por lo que una voz se escucharía diciendo - me temo que no puedo permitir eso - así Yamamoto saliendo de la ilusión diciendo que el tenia el encargo de cuidarla por lo que xenovia se reiría de él diciendo do que puede hacer un demonio como tu por lo que Yamamoto diría que el no era un demonio que el era humano por lo que diría y si quieren hacerle daño a Chrome veo que tendré que matarlas liberando un istinto asesino que dejaría paralizados a todos por lo que en ese momento entraría Kiba diciendo que el también quería pelear por lo que se irían al patio de afuera.

Afuera xenovia se prepararia para pelear contra Kiba y Yamamoto contra Irina por lo que Irina miraría que Yamamoto no tendría espada por lo que Le preguntaría con que iba a pelear por lo que en ese momento iba activar el cambio forma pero seria detenido por tsuna que Le tiraría el bate diciendo que ahora si tenia una por lo que irían interesada Le preguntaría - que vas a hacer con ese bate de béisbol por lo que Yamamoto diría que esto así moviendo el bate demostrando una Katana por lo que Irina de sorprendería de la Katana que estaba en el bate diciendo que entonces empezarán así lanzandose a atacar a Yamamoto por lo que este la bloquearia sin problema diciendo que era muy débil aún por lo que Irina diría que no la subestimara lanzandose al ataque de nuevo siendo inútil ya que Yamamoto bloquearia cada ataque sin problema diciendo que ya se había aburrido asi volviendo la espada un bate entregandoselo a tsuna dirigiendo a observar la pelea de Kiba.

Con Kiba este tendría problemas con xenovia pero sabía sobreponerse gracias a los entrenamientos con Yamamoto donde xenovia Le diría que no lo hacía mal pero que tenía que practicar más así dándole un golpe con el mango de su espada dejándolo en el suelo por lo que xenovia Le diría a tsuna que si quería pelear con ella por lo que tsuna sin alternativa se dirigiría al centro por lo que les diría a Irina y xenovia que si querían los atacarán juntos por lo que estas enojada dirían que si no las estaba subestimado por lo que tsuna diría que no que solo quería que tuvieran una posibilidad de victoria diciendo en voz alta - salgan ya se que están allí - por lo que todos el mundo interesado empezarian a ver para todos lados viene do que dos ángeles salían de los arbustos por lo que tsuna les diría que no había problema que el podía con los cuatro así entrando en modo hiper por lo que los cuatro enojados se lanzarian al ataque pero todos serían esquivado por tsuna caso que sorprendería a los presentes ya que tsuna tenía una gran velocidad

En la pelea tsuna estaba esquivando cada ataque donde xenovia Le diría que se iba a poner sería así sacando a durandal echo que sorprendería a los del club por lo que tsuna diría que lo atacará por lo que xenovia atacará con durandal a tsuna pero este solo la detendria con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se impulsaba para no salir volando por el impacto donde xenovia saltaría hacia atras poniéndose en pocision de pelea por lo que los ángeles se lanzarian atacar pero las espadas de luz serían convertidas en piedra por lo que estos dirían que ya sabían eso así sacando dos espadas reales yendo a atacará a tsuna que lo mantenían presionado ya que este no atacaba pero no esperaba que Irina lo atacará por detrás donde está le perforar el hombro por lo que tsuna adolorido haría un escudo de llamas protegiéndose de los ataques de todos mientras se veía el hombro viendo que este sangraba mucho por lo que activará las llamas de tipo sol en uno de los guantes cuando se la herida por lo que desactivará las llamas del sol diciendo que ahora se iba a poner sorprendiendo a todos ya que este se curo serio lanzandose atacar a los ángeles que cuando reaccionaron ya habrían sido golpeados por tsuna que dejó a uno de ellos inconscientes por lo que xenovia y irian al ver esto lo irian a atacar aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja pero tsuna antes de que estas lo tocarán se movería a una gran velocidad dejando a Irina inconsciente dejando a xenovia y a un ángel adolorido por lo que tsuna diría que se habría acabado que si seguían peleando los iba a lastimar más de la cuenta por lo que el ángel aceptaría la petición de tsuna pero xenovia no yendo atacar a tsuna donde está la detendria sólo con la mano diciendo - te lo advertí dejándola inconsciente donde diría que la iba a su casa para que se recuperarán.

Después de que tsuna llevara a xenovia y Irina a la casa en la montaña este iría a ver a Kiba ya que últimamente veía que el aura de este se estaba perturbada por lo que iría volando por lo ciudad (con llamas de la tierra ya que reborn Le dijo que eso Le servía de entrenamiento) hasta que lo encontraría en un parque por lo que tsuna bajaría echo que fue notado por Kiba que al verlo tenía pensado en marcharse pero tsuna lo detendria preguntándole de que Le pasaba por lo que Kiba Le diría que eso a él no Le interesaba por lo que tsuna respondería tienes razón no me tiene que interesar pero lo hace ya que tu eres mi amigo por lo que kiba diría que el no era amigo de nadie que el había recordado de por qué se convirtió en demonio por lo que tsuna interesado Le preguntaría de por qué se había convertido en demonio por lo que tsuna respondería me convertí en demonio para vengarme por lo que tsuna diría y por que te quieres vengar por lo que tu to Le diría que eso no Le interesaba pero en ese momento se escucharía una risa maniática que diría - así que el demonio quiere venganza pero eso no susedera - por lo que kina y tsuna empezarían a buscar el origen de la voz viendo que esta venia de un chico de pelo plateado enzima de una fuente por lo que Kiba en voz baja diría - Fred - por lo que tsuna lo escucharía diciendo - tu eres el famoso Fred del que me hablo Asia por lo que Fred diría - vaya vero que conoces a la monja perra - esperando de tsuna una reacción pero en vez de eso bloqueará un ataque de Kiba con la espada por lo que Fred Le diría que el quería pelear con el otro demonio no con el por lo que kiba diría - que el era su oponente así retrocediendo para poder atacar otra vez pero tsuna lo empujará diciendo - cuidado kiba - por lo que kiba algo molesto Le iba a reclamar a tsuna de empujarlo pero vería que tsuna estaba deteniendo dos varia de luz por lo que kiba empezaría a buscar el origen de las lanzas viendo a dos ángeles caídos sobre ellos por lo que kiba a una a atacarlos pero tsuna lo detendria que ellos dos eran para el además tendría que cuidarse de Fred.

Tsuna estaba sosteniendo las espadas de luz con los x gloves de la tierra pero por utilizar tanto el anillo este se rompería por lo que tsuna diría - que mala suerte justo cuando nada más traje dos anillos - así sacando el segundo anillo que era el de la tormenta poniéndoselo donde de su frente saldría una llama roja al igual que sus guantes donde este se lanzaría al ataque saltando entre los árboles (ya que con la llamas de la tormenta no sabia volar todavía) donde en un rápido movimiento Le daría una patada en el cuello a uno de los ángeles caidos dejándolo inconsciente por lo que el otro al verlo lanzaría una lanza de luz la cual tsuna desintegraria con la llamas diciendo - aquellos ángeles me dieron pelea - así dando un gran salto dándole un puño en el estomago que haría que el ángel caído escupiera sangre por lo que el ángel caído diría - no mencionaron que habría alguien tan fuerte - por lo que tsuna preguntaría - quien les dijo la localización de Kiba - por lo que el ángel caído no contestaría así tsuna donde un golpe diciendo que Le dijera por lo que el ángeldespues de muchos golpes iba a contestar pero Le caería una lanza de luz matando lo en el acto por lo que tsuna empezaría a buscar el origen de la lanza pero no lo encontraría así sentando se a ver la pelea de Kiba.

por lo que kiba miraría donde estaba Fred viendo que este lo iba atacar bloqueando a duras penas pro este saldría volando por lo que fred diría que iba a cortar un demonio por lo que iría a atacar a kiba que no podría bloquearlo pero antes de recibir el impacto escucharía una voz conocida diciendole - vamos tito levántate el partido apenas empieza - por lo que alzaria la mirada viendo que yamamoto estaba deteniendo el ataque de fred por lo que feed diría - vaya apareció otro demonio - dando un salto hacia atrás poniendo se en pocos ion de pelea por lo que yamamoto diría que el no era su oponente que su oponente era kiba pero feed riéndose diría que ese patético demonio no podría con el poder de las espadas santas por lo que kiba se levantaría diciendole a yamamoto que fred tenía razón por lo que yamamoto diría no tu puedes solo tienes que dedicarte a la espada que tienes que olvidarte de la venganza y solo enfocar te en la espada por lo que kiba con lágrimas en los ojos diría que el no podría hacer eso por lo que tsuna diría que si podía que solo tenía que desahogarse por lo que kiba solitaria el llanto diciendo cuando y era niño yo pertenecía a la iglesia por lo que Yamamoto y tsuna se sorprendería ya que Kiba que era un demonio pero Kiba seguiría con su historia diciendo que en la iglesia hacían experimentos dolorosos con ellos pero llegó un día que lo de la iglesia empezaron a matarnos por la que mis compañeros se sacrificaron para que yo pudiera escapar por lo que yo jure vengar los aunque sea lo último que haga por lo escucharían una que decía - así que tu eres el sobreviviente pero nunca imagine que se convertiría en demonio - por lo que todos mirarian al lugar donde prevenida la voz viendo un viejo de túnica blanca por lo que Kiba con ojos de rabia diría balba de aquí pasaría la conversación de Fred y balba como en la historia original después de que balba Le Dijera a fred sobre el poder de la espada este iría atacar a Yamamoto por lo que este bloqueará con la espada donde está se partiría cortando lo gravemente en el pecho al cual tsuna verlo entraría en desesperación donde al pensar que yamamoto estaba muerto emesaria a enojarse por lo que yamamoto al darse cuenta de eso le diria a kiba que renian que escapar por lo que kiba lo miraría extrañado pero yamamoto le gritaria que se fueran ya asi kiba daño del bosque a toda prisa.

Kiba estaría corriendo cuando se encontraría con rías y los demás por lo que rías al ver a Kiba Le iba a regañar por dejarla pero vería a Kiba tenía toda su camisa llena de sangre y tenía el cuerpo de yamamoto en el hombro de yamamoto por lo que rías revisara a yamamoto y vería que tenía un gran cortada en el pecho por lo que rías preguntaría de que Le había pasado por lo que Kiba contaría lo del parque por lo que akeno y koneko están reclamandole a Kiba por dejar a tsuna solo ellas sabían que era fuerte pero que el no podría solo por lo que yamamoto la interrumpirá diciendo - era mejor salir de allí antes que morir - por lo que todos preocupados me preguntaría de por qué decía eso pero escucharía una voz que decía - tu eres la hermana de lucifer - por lo que rías contestaría afirmativamente por lo que la persona que estaba sentada en una silla en el cielo diría - si te mato lucifer se enojada entonces empezará una nueva guerra - por lo que rías diría que ellos lo iban a detener por lo que la persona diría que estupidez estas diciendo si el chico espada no pudo ni siquiera contra un simple exorsista que podrán hacer contra mi que puedo destruir una ciudad por lo que rías estaría preocupada ya que tsuna no estaba y que el era uno de los más fuerte de allí pero escucharía a otra persona decir - kokabiel el plan va a iniciar - por lo que el ya llamado kokabiel diría tienes razón Raúl el plan va a enyesar será mejor dirigirnos a la academia rápido así los dos marchándose.

Todos iban a buscar a tsuna pero yamamoto lo de tendría diciendo - es mejor dirigirnos a la academia tsuna nos alcanzará por lo que todos inseguros así tiran pero koneko aún estaría incistiendo en ir a buscar a tsuna por lo que yamamoto diría - se que estas preocupada por tsuna pero mira el esta bien así señalando el parque de donde venían por lo que verían una gran cantidad de llamas rojas que poco a poco irían desintegrado el bosque por lo que todos sorprendidos Le preguntaría a yamamoto si el que hizo eso era tsuna por lo que yamoto asintiria diciendo hora de irnos asi empezando a caminar hacia la academia donde escucharía a zona decir - yo iré a buscar a tsuna por lo que koneko se iba a ir con ella pero rías la de tendría diciendo que seguramente ella la iba necesitar por lo que koneko sin opción se iría con rías en el círculo mágico

sona se quedaría sola empezando a caminar hacia el lugar a de las grandes llamas rojas.

Minutos antes con tsuna este estaría tan enojado que encenderia el anillo de la tornenta inconscientemente por lo que fred interesado Le preguntaría de que era eso pero tsuna no Le contestaría por lo que fred enojado ya que lo entraban ignorando enojados se iba a lanzar al ataque pero el viejo lo de tendría diciendo que era mejor marcharse pero fred no haría caso así atacando a tsuna que solo sostendría la estocada de fred con una mano diciendo - tu mataste a yamamoto por eso tienes que pagar - por lo que inmediatamente del cuerpo de tsuna empezarian a salir llamas las cuales me empezaron a destrozar su camisa dejando ver que en su cuerpo de lado derecho de su pecho se formaría una figura roja con la forma del anillo de la tormenta por lo fred evito acercarse a este por instinto pero volvería a atacar por lo que tsuna a una gran velocidad esquivaria el corte de fred haciendo que este empezará a buscarlo pero lo vería detras de él donde tsuna Le colocaría el guante en la cara por lo que fred empezaría a gritar ya que tsuna Le estaba quemando con llamas de tormenta por lo que fred lanzaría una esfera al suelo la cual irradiada una gran luz que segaria a tsuna el cual al poder ver bien gritaron - maldiciooooon! El cual empezaría a descontrola la llamas empezando a prender el bosque en llamas rojas.

Sona estaría corriendo hacia el bosque pero la llamas no la dejarían pasar por lo que optaría por sacar sus alas y empezará a volar por lo que vería a tsuna en el medio de todas las llamas por lo que se preocuparía por que tsuna se quemara por lo que haría un hechizo que sacaría una gran cantidad de agua apagado el fuego por lo que tsuna se calmará después de expulsar esa gran cantidad de llamas por lo que sona se acercaría a tsuna viendo que este tenía una especie de tatuaje rojo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo por lo que sona preocupa Le preguntaría de que había pasado por lo que tsuna diría al parecer me enoje un poco por lo que sona sorprendida de tsuna se enojar Le preguntaría Le diría que todos iban a la academia por lo que tsuna diría que el iba por refuerzos así Le pediría a sona que hiciera un círculo mágico que los transportará a la casa en la montaña por lo que sona diría que estaba bien así haciendo el círculo mágico tranportandose a la casa.

Los demás estaría en la academia por lo que el grupo de sona pondría el círculo mágico con un poco de poder de yamamoto ya que este estaría apoyandolos con llama de tipo lluvia mientras que los demás estarían en el campo de batalla por lo que kokabial al verlo diría que primero jugarán con sus mascotas por lo que Raúl diría mejor pongamos un poco de mi esencia así de la boca de los severas empezarían a salir llamas rojas la cuales no serían como las de tsuna ya que estas no eran tan puras.

Por lo que la lucha empezaría kiba se lanzaría a atacar a un cerberus pero al cerberus morder su espada la rompería como si nada por lo que kiba asustado empezaría a sacar espada tras otra pero todas terminaban iguales ya que el cerberus la rompía como si nada por lo que kiba desesperado sacaría una gran cantidad de espadas diciendo que ahora si tenía que morir por lo que estaba en lo cierto por lo que todos celebrarán por lo que lo labial estaría riendo ya que kiba derrotó a uno solo usando todo su poder por lo que no podría luchar más por lo que todos sorprendidos voltearian a ver a kiba viendo que este estaba todo agotado y que no podía usar más espada por lo que issei diría tendré que sacar mi as bajo la manga así gritando balance breaker por lo que todos se sorprendería ya que issei había alcanzado el balance breaker

Por lo que issei diría que sólo es temporal y que sólo durará 10 segundos por lo que rías diría y como conseguiste eso por lo issei respondería que lo obtuvo cuando sacrifico su brazo por poder por lo que rías diría hiciste semejante estupidez solo por poder pero ahora no me opongo por lo que issei se lanzaría al ataque así golpeando varias veces al cerverus pero casi ni Le haría daño por lo que kokabiel estaría riendo diciendo que patético era el portador de la bostezo gear por lo que issei frustrado caería al suelo sin armadura ya que se Le había acabado el tiempo por lo rías preocupada ya que dos de sus piezas habían sido derrotados y los ataques mágicos que lanzaba a los cerverus siempre eran destruidos al igual que los de akeno con koneko esta estaría atacando a un cerverus lo por lo cual era difícil ya que el cerverus siempre ponía su hocico cerca de ella por lo que esta evitaría las llamas ya que vio lo que paso con la espada de kiba.

Tsuna y sona habían llegado a la casa por lo cual encontrarían a irina y xenovia comiendo como si nunca lo hubieran echo y a Chrome con una cara de WTF por lo que Tsuna toseria resiviendo la atención de la tres chicas que lo verían sin camisa por lo que Chrome y irina se sonrojarian mientras que xenovia Le decía que no tenía un mal cuerpo por lo que sona algo avergonzada Le preguntaría a Tsuna de por qué estaban allí por lo que Tsuna se acordaría de que venían por refuerzos diciéndole a irina y xenovia que kokabiel estaba en la academia por lo que estas estaban a punto de irse pero serían detenidas por Tsuna diciendo que ahora se marchaban por lo que Tsuna iría a Arriba a cambiarse y buscar el resto de anillos mientras que dejaba a las chicas as abajo por lo que Chrome Le preguntaría a sona de que Le había pasado a su jefe por lo que sona diría que ella lo encontró en media de grandes llamas rojas por lo que Chrome se extrañaria ya que Tsuna aun no estaba tan bien entrenado para liberar tantas llamas de tormenta por lo que en ese momento Tsuna bajaría preguntándole a las chicas que estaban en la casa de donde estaba reborn por lo que Chrome contestaría diciendo que se devolvió diciendo que iba a traer una persona por lo que Tsuna se quedaría pensando un momento de quien era la persona pero no Le prestaría atención así saliendo afuera siendo seguidos por las chicas por lo que Tsuna gritar a hibari hay alguien que quiere ser mordido hasta lo muerte por ti por lo que todas (menos Chrome) estarían preguntándose de a quien llamo por lo que vería que en el techo de la casa se alzaba una figura la asustaria a irina y sona mientras que a xenovia Le causaría molestia por lo que escucharían una voz que decía más te vale que valga la pena por lo que Tsuna diría que eso no lo sabía por lo que Le diría a sona que los transportará a la academia por lo que sona los tranportraria afuera de la academia extrañandose de que no la transportará dentro de la academia por lo que se escucharían dos voces que decian que mala suerte por ustedes de ser transportados aquí por lo que Tsuna diría que se adelantarán así sacando el anillo del cielo accediendo al modo hiper por lo que sona se sorprendería de la apariencia de Tsuna por lo que Le preguntaría de como iba a hacer para entrar por lo que Tsuna sin decir nada tocaría la barrera por lo que los de adentro verían que poco a poco la barrera se convertía en piedra por lo que todos los del club se alegrarian ya que ellos sabía que el único que podía hacer eso era Tsuna

Mientras con afuera de la barrera sona estaría sorprendida de la habilidad de Tsuna de convertir la barrera de magia en simple piedra por lo que Tsuna diría que el se encargaría de los dos de afuera así el resto entrando por un hueco que hizo xenovia de un golpe.

Las dos personas que aparecieron Le dijeron a tsuna - vaya tenemos la oportunidad de matar al décimo vongola que honor - por lo que tsuna diría ven a intentarlo sacando los cuernos de lambo poniéndoselos por lo que las dos personas se empezarían a reír ya que el décimo vongola usaba cuernos como armas por lo que tsuna se lanzaría a la ataque creando un gran rayo en los cuernos como lo hizo el lambo de 20 años en futuro por lo que uno de los dos diría - esto va hacer fácil - por lo que sacaría las tonfas de hibari diciendo - mira con atención como las armas de tus guardianes te asesinan - por lo que tsuna lo miraría con cara seria diciendo - puede que tengas el arma de hibari pero nunca tendras la fuerza de el - por lo que la persona sorprendida por las palabras de tsuna se lanzaría al ataque siendo esquivado por tsuna que pensaría - los cuernos no me sirven y solo me quedan los guantes de riohey ya que las dinamita se me acabaron y los guantes del cielo aun no tengo energía suficiente para encenderlos - por lo que se pondría los guantes del sol por lo que la otra persona reconocería los guantes acordandose de que el guardián del sol vongola los uso contra el en una de sus misiones por lo que sacaría una espada gigante lanzándose los dos contra tsuna por lo que este al verlo trataría de esquivarlo pero la espada se alargaría ya que el sujeto Le encendió llamas de la nube por lo que tsuna recibiría un corte en el abdomen por lo que que tsuna daría un gran salto hacia atrás pero estaba siendo esperado por la otra persona que golpearla a tsuna en la espalda con las Tonfas en llamas del rayo por lo que tsuna caería al suelo a dolorido por lo que las personas se empezarían a reír de él pero a tsuna eso no Le afectaba por lo que se levantaría donde diría en tono de burla - hibari golpea más duro por lo que estos enojados se lanzarían al ataque por lo que tsuna sonreirá y cuando estaban cerca de él lanzaría un máximum Canon en la cara del que sostenía la espada pero este lo esquivaris como si nada por lo que tsuna algo sorprendido sería cortado nuevamente pero esta vez sería en el brazo.

Con los demás estos estarían aguantando los ataques de los cerverus y de los ángeles caídos que habría llamado kokabiel por lo que los del club estaban a punto de caer derrotados por lo que un ángel caído los iba a atacar para ser el golpe de gracia pero su brazo sería cortado por una espada a por lo que los del club se sorprendería ya que era xenovia por lo que esta se lanzaría a atacar al resto de ángeles por lo que iría la acompañaría así derrotando a varios ángeles caídos por lo que al Raúl ver esto diría serán una molestia lanzándole un bola de color naranja que las dos por descuido recibirían de lleno dejándolas muy heridas por lo que irína se desmayaria del dolor mientras que xenovia aguantaba a duras penas por lo que kokabiel y Raúl estarían riendo por lo que kokabiel diría - hora de poner el plan en marcha - por lo que todos interesados Le preguntaría de cual era su plan por lo que kokabiel diría que el quería una nueva guerra Santa y que no había mejor manera de empezarla matando a la hermana de lucifer por lo que todos sorprendidos pero tenían algunas dudas por lo que escucharían una voz conocida para yuto que miraría en la dirección de dondeprovenia la voz viendo a balba por lo que yuto Le preguntaría - no te mato tsuna por lo que el viejo diría - no me mato por poco pero a fred si lo dejo mal herido por lo que yuto interesado preguntaría de que el paso por lo que fred diría el estúpido mocoso me arruinó la cara así saliendo de las sombras donde verian a fred con parte de su cara tan quemada que Le podían ver los huesos por lo que las chicas del Club estaban a punto de vomitar por la escena por lo que fred gritando preguntaría - donde está ese estúpido que lo rebanar como a un cerdo por lo que kiba ya terminado de curar por Asia respondería que tsuna no se encontraba pero que el iba a hacer su oponente.

fred empezaría reír diciendo que antes ni pudo hacerle. Un rasguño como planea hacerlo Ahora por lo que kiba empesaria a cuestionarse si podía vencer a fred por lo que yamamoto que estaba llegando vería a kiba cuestionandose por lo que se colocaría al lado de mi a diciendole que confiaba en el por lo que kiba lleno de valor empuñar su espada lanzándose al ataque por lo que fred Le diría - si tanto quieres morir pues bien voy a cumplir tu deseo - por lo que fred se lanzaría al ataque donde los dos chocaron espadas pero la espada de kiba se rompería por lo que kiba enpesaria a sacar espada tras espada por lo que balba diría - demonio te digo que Le paso a tua compañeros - por lo que kiba interesado se separara de fred prestando atención a lo que el viejo iba a decir por lo que el viejo diría por lo que pasaría lo mismo que el anime como que baba contaría que pasó con los niños, lanzándole la esfera con la almas a kiba, balance breaker, (me dio pereza escribir todo eso).

Momentos antes Sona se quedaría ayudando a crear la barrera nuevamente mientras que hibari, Chrome, irina y cenobio estarían dirigiéndose hacia los del club por lo que irina y xenovia se adelantarán corriendo.

Con los del club Los ángeles caídos Le estarían dando una paliza por lo que estos estarían apunto de darse por vencidos pero escucharía una voz que era la de hibari que decía - como odio que los herbívoros se junten - así lanzándose al ataque por lo que los del club tratarían de detenerlo por lo que Chrome les diría que eso era inútil que el. No escuchaba a nadie por lo que todos preocupados ya que ni todos juntos pudieron hacerle frente a los ángeles caídos hibari estaría peleando con todos los ángeles caídos por lo que estaría teniendo problemas ya que mientras ataca a uno los otro los golpeaba y así seguiría por un rato hasta que hibari sacaría a roll haciendo aparecer un erizos por lo que los ángeles caídos no Le tomarían importancia por lo que hibari diría - roll pared por lo que delante de hibari saldría una pared echa de erizos por lo que los del club se sorprendería de la pared por lo que Chrome diría que esa era una de sus habilidades.

Con tsuna este estaría peleando a la par de los ya que no estaba en su modo hiperenlace ya que quería ahorrar energía por lo que los dos junto con la espada y las tonfas estarían atacando por lo que tsuna esquivaria uno golpeaba a otro así pero eso no lo salvaba siempre de resivir uno o dos ataques por lo que tsuna poco a poco estará entrando en desventaja por lo que lo formarían a activar su modo hiper por los dos al verlo atacarán lo más rápido posible ya que sabían que si no acaban rápido iban a ser derrotados por lo que tsuna al ver eso activará las llamas de la lluvia en sus guantes por lo que de tendría los dos ataques y de paso encendiendo las llamas del rayo haciendo que la tranquilidad durará más por lo que los sujetos al ver eso iban a atacar a tsuna más rápido pero tsuna atacará al de la espada partiendola por lo que el sujeto al ver eso trataría de escapar pero tsuna sacaría su tridente de la niebla haciendo que el sujeto entrará en una ilusión donde el se estaba ahogando mientras el otro al ver eso sacaría sin querer sacaría una cadenas por lo que amarrar a la mano de tsuna por lo que este al verlo jalaria la tonfa para darle un golpe por lo UE el sujeto trataria de detenerlo pero sería inútil recibiendo un golpe de tsuna que lo dejaría inconsciente por lo que al tsuna fijarse bien vería aque el sujeto tendría un anillo mare por lo que tsuna preocupa estaba a punto de irse a su dimensión pero pensaría que si ellos estaban allí su jefe también estaría por lo que tsuna empezaría a volar poniendose frente a saji que estaba terminando de hacer la nuevo barrera por lo que sabía al verlo estaría interesado de quien era ya que este estaría volando por lo que subaki Le diría que el fue quien el pidió a sona que investigará a las enviadas de la iglesia por lo que sabía enojado decidiría mirar hacia otro lado por lo que sona al ver a tsuna Le gritar a a saji y subaki que ha riera la barrera por lo que saji Le diría que tenía que aprender a no insultar al por lo que sona estaba a punto de abvertle se que tsuna era el que convirtió la barrera en piedra por lo que saji interesado en tsuna vería que estaba punto de darle un puño a la barrera por lo que empresaria reír por lo que tsuna golpeará la barrera convirtiéndola en piedra por lo que saji casi se Le saldrían por que era la segunda vez que pasaba por lo que sona subiría dándole un golpe en la cabeza a saji por ser estúpido pero verían que la barrera de piedra estaría siendo destruida por lo que verían a tsuna entrando por un hueco que había echo pero sona miraría que tsuna estaba algo enfadado por lo que Le iba a preguntar que Le pasaba por lo que tsuna saldría volando a toda velocidad hacia los del club.

Con los del club estos estarían viendo como hibari se mantenía la par con los ángeles caídos por lo que Raúl al fijarse bien vería que hibaribera el guardián vongola de nube por lo que asustado Le diría a kokabiel que el plan tenía que acabar antes por lo que este Le preguntaría de porque donde Raúl Le gritaron diciendo que era peligroso extenderlo por lo que kokabiel haría una lanza de luz lanzandosela a los del club por lo que rías al ver la lanza de luz haría un escudo mágico por lo que akeno miraría que el escudo de rías no soportaría por lo que apoyaría el escudo con un segundo escudo por lo que una de las sombras detras de Raúl diría vaya parece que hay que hacerlo por lo que la lanza de luz seria cubierta por llamas rojas por lo que yamamoto al ver las llamas Le gritaria a todos que se quitaran por lo que estos al tratar de hacerlo no podrían ya que la lanza habría llegado por lo que los del club cerrarán los ojos esperando el impacto pero escucharía una explosión por lo que al abrir los ojos verían una cortina de humo por lo que al esta devaneserse mostrarían verían quela lanza estaba impactando en un escudo que tenía tsuna por lo que la lanza explotará sacando a tsuna a volar haciendo que este chocará contra el edifico de lo oculto dejando escombros por lo que todos irían corriendo (menos hibari y kiba) a donde había caído tsuna por lo que empezarían a buscar entre los escombros viendo a tsuna con muchas heridas pero la más importante era una que tenía en el abdomen por lo que rías Le diría a Asia que lo curará por lo que está lo empezaría a curar lentamente mientras que el resto del club se irían a luchar mientras que Chrome ocultaba a tsuna y Asia con la niebla.

Hibari estaría acabando con los ángeles caídos uno por uno pero los últimos tres se les complicaría ya que eran ángeles caídos de dos pares de alas por lo que Hibari se mantenía luchando por lo que uno de los ángeles caídos con una espada de luz trataría de cortarle pero sería detenida por lo Tonfas de Hibari que Le daría un golpe haciendo que Le sangrara la nariz por lo que este diría maldito por lo que se lanzaría al ataque siendo esquivado por Hibari que sería agarrado por otro ángel caído mientras otro Le enterraba una espada en la pierna ya que esta se movería por lo que Hibari enojado sacaría un pincho de su Tonga enterrandoselo en la pierna al ángel caído que lo sostenía por lo que este lo solitaria por lo que Hibari lo encadenar a con la cadenas de la Tonga haciendo que el ángel caído que había esquivado lo fuera a atacar por lo que Hibari Le lanzaría al que tenía encadenado por lo que los dos caerían al suelo por lo que el otro con la espada de luz empezaría a yacer a Hibari que bloqueaba todos los ataques con la tontas por lo que Hibari en un rápido movimiento Le daría un golpe en la barbilla haciendo que este saliera volando por lo que Hibari lo tomaría de los pies con la cadenas empotrandolo en el suelo por lo que Hibari diría que iba a cavar con esto dirigiéndose a los dos otros ángeles caído empezando a golpearlo mientras que los del club lo miraban con una gota de sudor.

Kokabiel estaría mirando como sus ángeles caídos estarían siendo brutalmente apaleado por Hibari pero este empezaría a reír diciéndole a los del club - que patéticos son no pudieron contra unos simples ángeles caídos como piensas darme pelea a mi - por lo que estos enojados caerían en cuenta que tenía razón que ninguno de ellos era rival para kokabiel por lo que rías molesta lanzaría una gran esfera roja por lo que ajeno al ver esto lanzaría su mejor rayo haciendo que el ataque se hiciera más potente pero kokabiel solo se cubriría con sus alas mostrándole a los del club que no Le habían hecho nada por lo que kokabiel bajaría su trono al suelo empezando a reírse de una manera sádica por lo que koneko y issei se lanzaría al ataque pero kokabiel bloqueará todos sus ataques por lo que koneko Le daría que no se confiará por lo que Le diría a issei que aumentará su poder por lo que issei asintiria empezando a recoleta energía

Después que recolector la energía suficiente por lo que está sería transferida transferida al cuerpo de koneko que empezaría concentrar toda la energía en un solo punto

Cuando ya al había concentrada toda Le lanzaría un golpe a kokabiel pero como este estaba confiado no bloqueará por lo que koneko gritaria - MÁXIMUM CANON por lo que kokabiel al recibir tal golpe saldría volando rompiendo vatios árboles en el proceso por lo que koneko saldría volando hacia atrás gracias la potencia del ataque por lo que sería sujetada por issei por lo que rías y ajeno se acercaría a estos dos felicitando a koneko por ese golpe pero escuchando harían la voz de kokabiel que decía - buen golpe niña pero no lo suficiente como para hacerse luchar enserio - por lo que todos miraría a kokabiel que se estaba limpiando la sangre que Le había salido de la boca.

Con kiba este estaría peleando contra Fred por lo que Que kiba en un rápido movimiento Le haría unos cuantos cortes a Fred por lo que este molesto se lanzaría al ataque enterrandole la espada en la pierna por lo que kiba gritaria de dolor pero seguiría luchando? así continuaron por un buen rato hasta que Fred Le enterró la espada Santa en el estómago a kiba por lo que este caería al suelo escupiendo sangre pero sería detenido por ya amorosa que Le diría que lo había echo bien que el ahora se iba a encargar pero Fred lo interrumpirá con una sonrisa diciendo si no era el chico al que Le corto el pecho por lo que yamamoto con una sonrisa diría que eso Le pasó por se confío pero que esta vez no lo iba hacer si extendiendo su mano hacia el frente por lo que kiba interesado estaría mirando que planeaba hacer yamamoto por lo que vería que de la mano de este salía una llama azul que este tomaría por lo que al apagarse las llama se vería un katana por lo que yuto sorprendido ya que yamamoto nunca Le había mostrado es técnica

Fred estaría sorprendido de la mirada de yamamoto por lo que empezaría a reír como maníaco diciendo - esos ojos me gustas chico - así lanzándose al ataque pero seria bloqueado con mucha facilidad por Fred que al ver eso daría un salto hacia atrás para de nuevo lanzarse al ataque siendo bloqueado nuevamente así pasaron varios minutos iguales donde Frédéric Le gritaria a yamamoto que atacará por lo que este con una sonrisa iría a atacar diciendo tu lo pediste asi yamamoto tendría la espada en la mano derecha por lo que Frédéric al ver esto pondría la espada para cubrir pero solo escucharía yamamoto decir salida real por lo que de repente empresaria a sentir un dolor por lo que vería que yamamoto tenía la espada en su mano izquierda y que tenía un gran corte en su abdomen así cayendo al piso por lo que balba al ver eso sacaría una bola que lanzaría al piso dejando a yamamoto y kiba sesgados por un momento por lo que al abrir los ojos fred ni balba estaban.

Con los del club estos estaban atacando a todos juntos incluidos irina y xenovia por lo que kokabiel estaría riendo del patético intento de los demonios por hacerle daño por lo que kokabiel aburrido se iría a su trono sentandose esperando que estos Le pudieran hacer algo por lo que se escucharia una voz que decía - no te di permiso para luchar kora - por lo que al issei escuchar la voz entraría en pánico recordando que su tutor Le había dicho que tenía prohibido pelear por lo que issei asustado se esconderá detrás de rías que al verlo así empresaria a buscar el origen de la voz por lo que vería a un pequeño niño que estaba siendo sujetado por un águila por lo que rías empresaria a decirle a issei de por qué Le tenía miedo al bebé por lo que issei Le diría que no lo provocará por lo que rías Le. Diría por qué no por lo que escucharia la voz de collonelo en su nuca por lo que se sorprendería de la velocidad con la que apareció por lo que kokabiel diría de por qué dejaron de atacar que se estaba divirtiendo por lo que en ese momento xenovia lo atacará con durandal por lo que kokabiel bloqueará todos los ataques por lo que diría que la portadora de durandal podría hacerle frente pero que ella era patética por lo que recibiría un ataque del otro lado por irina que Le haría un poco de daño por lo que kokabiel diría que era una desgraciada así dándole un golpe en el estómago a xenovia que la dejaría inconsciente por lo irina enojada se lanzaría al ataque pero sería golpeada por kokabiel que la mandaría a volar hacia el edificio del ocultismo por lo que tsuna al ver que esta se aproximada se levantaría agarrando la en el Aire dejándola en el suelo sentandose para que lo siguieran curando.

Kokabiel estaba observando el corte que le hicieron por lo que riendo diría vaya que son patéticos lo único que pudieron hacermele fue en pequeño corte pero que esperar de aquellas personas que creen en un muerto por lo todos interesados Le preguntaría no de por qué decía eso por lo que kokabiel diría que en la última guerra ni solo los reyes demonios murieron también lo hizo dios por lo al escuchar eso todos se sorprendería pero collonelo les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno haciendo que Le atención al por lo que kokabiel riendo diría - y ahora que piensan hacer vencer me con juguetes de bebe - pero este sería ignorado por lo que kokabiel se acercaría enojado a los del club diciendo que no lo ignoraron pero sería interrumpido por un golpe que Le dio collonelo por lo que kokabiel enojado iba atacar al bebé pero collonelo se voltear a diciendo que no lo interrumpieron así disparando Le una bala especial que Le impedia moverse por lo que los del club estarían sorprendidos de la hazaña del bebé por lo que collonelo empezaría a regañar a issei por desovedeserlo por lo que collonelo diría pero veo que el enemigo es formidable así que Les diré un plan para que ataquen por lo que rías pediría que les dijera ese plan por lo que collonelo Le diría a koneko que fuera por tsuna, la chica que salió volando y la chica que cura por lo que koneko asi tira y se iría por tsuna, irina y Asia mientras Le desvía a rías y akeno que empezarán a acumular energía Le diría a issei que fuera por el chico espada y por la que quedó inconciente por lo que issei se iría a por kiba y xenovia por lo que rías y akeno empezaron acumular energía.

Koneko estaría llegando con tsuna por lo que está Le diría que un bebé de cabello rubio lo llamaba por lo que tsuna se levantaría y empezaría a caminar apoyado en koneko mientras cargaba a irina en su hombro siendo seguidos por Asia y Chrome estos llegarían donde collonelo que Le diría a tsuna - das vergüenza verte en este estado que haría reborn a ya se - así lanzándole una patada en el abdomen a tsuna que le sacaría el aire por lo que lo que koneko y akeno Le reclamarian ya que tsuna estaba herido pero serían detenidas por tsuna que decía que no Le pasó nada así levantándose por lo que las chicas Le iban a preguntar de por qué pero escucharian a collonelo decir - tendrán que curarte más aún no estas listo - por lo que tsuna diría que tenía razón por lo que las chicas no entendían por lo que collonelo Le diría a tsuna que necesitaba sus anillos por lo que tsuna preguntaría de para que los quería por lo que collonelo decía que tenían que acabar con la gallina de alas negras por lo que tsuna con una gota de sudor diría que estaba bien por lo quecollonelo Le preguntaría a a rías sobre que consistía su magia por lo que esta Le diría que su magia consistía en el poder de la destrucción por lo que collonelo Le quitaría el anillo de la tormenta a tsuna poniendoselo por lo que rías diría de para que Le servía esa baratija por lo que collonelo diría esta baratija permitirá sacar más poder del que tenía por lo que rías se callaria por lo que collonelo Le iba a preguntar ajeno pero escucharía la voz de de tsuna por lo. Que voltaeria viendo que tsuna Le lanzaba un anillo viendo que Le había lanzado el anillo del rayo por lo que collonelo Le preguntaría que podía hacer su magia por lo que ajeno Le contestaría diciendo que su magia consistía en los rayos por lo que collonelo pensaría la conoces bien tsuna mirando con una de éxito a tsuna por lo que este entendería de que se trataba sonrojandose.

Con issei este estaría cargando a xenovia y estaría dirigiéndose donde estaba kiba al llegar este vería a kiba todo herido por lo que iba cargarlo pero yamamoto lo cargaría diciendo que el lo iba a llevar así marchándose estos llegarían con collonelo por lo que vería que kiba estaba todo herido por lo que Le diría a así aquel curará a kiba una ves todos estaban curados y conscientes por lo collonelo empezaría a explicar el plan que consistía en que xenovia, kiba y issei lo iban a hacer de señuelo atacando de frente mientras koneko y irina atacarán por la espalda con un ataque a máxima potencia por lo que una vez kokabiel este distraído lo suficiente akeno y rías atacarán con sus poderes al máximo por lo que tdos asintiran empezando a poner el plan en marcha

Xenovia kiba y issei se lanzaría al ataque empezando a distraer a kokabiel por lo que este estaría teniendo problemas con la espada ya que lo atacaban de todas partes y si se descuidan a él portador del booster gear les daría más poder por lo que kokabiel tomaría las dos espada por lo que issei empresaria a cargar un dragon shoot con todo su poder aumentado por lo que kokabiel colocaría sus alas al frente por lo que koneko y irina se colocarán en posición con sus poderes al máximo esperando la oportunidad por lo que irina haría caso a un consejo que Le dio tsuna cuando estaban en la casa que consistía que pusiera toda su determinación en la espada por lo que está empezaría a brillar en un aura dorada echo que sorprendió a koneko pero se concentro en su ataque por lo que issei lanzaría el dragon shoot dándo de lleno en las alas por lo que koneko y irina se lanzaría al ataque irina haría dos cortes en forma de x en la espalda de kokabiel por lo que este iba colocar sus alas en la espalda pero al abrir un poco sus alas empezaría a quemarse por el poder tan concentrado por lo que este no podría colocar sus alas en la espalda recibiendo el ataque de koneko de lleno que lo dejaría moribundo por lo que collonelo gritar que lanzarán los ataques por lo que rías y akeno con sus ataques al máximo lanzaría por lo que todos antes que el ataque chocará con kokabiel los exhiba ría que cuando se quiso dar de cuento recibiría el ataque de lleno dejándolo muy herido por lo que en ese momento la barrera se rompería y vería que estaba entrando una armadura blanca que bajaría y tomaría a kokabiel por sus alas empezando a cargarlo por lo que la armadura diría veo que cumplirse lo que dijiste bebe por lo que collonelo diría que no había sido nada por lo que la mano de issei hablaría diciendo - blanco me estas ignorando - por lo que las alas de la armadura dirá rojo na había notadotu presencia pero nuestro destino es pelear por lo que la rama dura se iría

Todos estaban celebrando la derrota pero escucharía harían unos aplausos y una voz que decía - me impresionaron nunca pensé que derrotaron a kokabiel pero yo no soy kokabiel yo soy más fuerte - por lo que los del club se colocarán en guardia pero collonelo los interrumpiria diciendo - ustedes no son rivales para ellos - por lo que estos Le preguntaría de como planeaba hacerse cargo de ellos por lo que collonelo diría - kora ya terminaste de curar a tsuna - por lo que Asia diría que aún no pero tsuna diría que el ya podía luchar por lo que se pondría de pie por lo que rías diría - no escuchaste al bebé que no somos rivales - pero yamamoto diría - por eso no hemos luchado enserio ya que ellos eran nuestros oponentes en un principio - por lo que todos verían como yamamoto, hibari y tsuna se colocaban frente a ellos por lo que también verían que el hombre que estaba detrás de kokabiel bajaba junto con cuatro sombras a su espalda.

Raúl diría-que bueno ver aquí a sacada tsunayoshi - por lo que tsuna contestaría - que Le hiciste a uni - por lo que collonelo se sorprendería de lo que dijo tsuna por lo que escucharía Raúl decir - y por que yo tendría algo que ver - por lo que tsuna fastidiado se lanzaría al ataque por lo que las sombras detrás de Raúl también se lanzaría al ataque pero antes de chocar con tsuna serían interceptados por hibari y yamamoto por lo que tsuna con vía libre golpeará a Raúl por lo que este respondería de igual forma así los dos chocando los puños por lo que estos dos saldrían volando en direcciones contrarias

una de las sombras empezaría a hablar diciendo - nada mal guardián de la lluvia - por lo que yamamoto con cara seria diría - que buscan - por lo que ue la otra sombra diría - eso no te incumbe así lanzándose al ataque por lo que yamamoto bloqueará con la espada pero la otra persona estaría tratando de apuñalar lo con llamas de la tormenta con una lanza por lo que yamamoto en aprietos daría un salto hacia atrás quedando a un metro de cenobio y irina por lo que la persona lanzaría la lanza diciendo - si lo esquivas ellas mueren y si no lo esquivas tu mueres por lo que yamamoto sin otra alternativa diría jirou, kojirou cambio forma (El Cambio Forma Versión Vongola Gear de Yamamoto es un Cambio Forma Versión X en el cual Yamamoto obtiene dos katanas, guanteletes y sandalias metálicos y un atuendo tradicional samurai que consiste en una Kamishimo y un Hakama. El Collar de la Lluvia Versión X continúa permaneciendo alrededor de su cuello

En el extremo de la empuñadura de sus katanas se encuentran las figuras de sus Animales de Caja, en la katana izquierda está Jirou y en la derecha Kojirou)

Al disiparse la llamas los del club se sorprendería de la apariencia de tsuna pero más de su fuerza ya que había cortado la lanza por la mitad.

Los del club estarían viendo como hibari luchaba contra las dos personas estando a la par por lo que las dos personas dirían - no lo haces mal hibari kioya pero no estamos usando todo nuestro poder - los se lanzaría al ataque por lo que hibari no podría bloquear ningún ataque resiviendo todos de lleno por lo que este saldría volando hacia el bosque dejando varios árboles rotos los del club estarían asustado ya que las personas se dirigían hacia ellos por lo que escucharía una voz que decia me molesta que los herbívoros se juntes así de la oscuridad del bosque saldría una cadena que se envolverá alrededor del brazo del que lo lanzó por lo que estaría siendo atraído hacia el bosque pero la otra persona agarraria la cadena empezando a jalar por lo la cadena se solitaria pero verían que del bosque salía híbrido con algunas gotas de sangre en su nariz pero verían que híbrido Lucía diferente ya que sus Tonga eran negras y que su uniforme se había convertido en una gabardina negra de cuello alto por lo que las personas estarían asustadas ya que habían escuchado que los guardianes vongola mantenían su poder oculto y que se liberaba con el camión forma por lo que uno de ellos que manejaba la llamas del sol lanzaría unos Kunais que serían bloqueados por las tontas que estarían girando por lo que la otra persona que poseía las llama de tipo lluvia se lanzaría al ataque usando un guan dao por lo que al hibari ver esto lo esqui barato saltando hacia atrás por lo que una vez cayó se lanzaría al ataque dándole un gran golpe en el estómago al la persona de llamas tipo lluvia el cual lo sacaría a volar por lo que la otra persona Le enteraría varios juntas en el brazo por lo que híbrido se lanzaría a este tratando de atacarle pero los ataque serían intersectados por la otra persona que Le haría un pequeño corte en la pierna por lo que híbrido lo voltaeria a ver por lo que sacaría los pinchos así lanzándose al ataque al que poseía los juntas por lo que este no podía escapar residiendo una persona ion en el hombro y otra en el brazo por lo que hibari automáticamente Le daría un golpe con la Tonga el cual lo sacaría al volar por lo que la otra persona se lanzaría al ataque siendo bloqueada por híbrido que por el impacto caería de rodillas por lo que la otra persona iba a atacarle pero rías lanzaría el poco de magia que Le quedaba haciendo que que se voltear a por lo que híbrido aprovecharía sacando unas esposas colocándosela en la mano por lo que este empezaría a forcejear para zafarse pero las esposas se empezarían a multiplicar en volviéndolo por completo por lo que en ese momento híbrido caería de rodillas nuevamente porlo que los del club se asercarian al el para ver que Le había pasado por lo que verían que este tenía dos juntas en la espalda por lo que yuto se los quitaría por lo que hibari se levantaría pero este se vería que estaba molesto por lo que este se lanzaría atacar a la persona que momentos antes había lanzado por lo que este al ver que estaba cerca lanzaría un luna que daría en el abdomen de híbrido pero eso no lo detuvo por lo que hibari lanzaría un golpe que haría que la persona escupir a sangre por lo que híbari empezaría a golpearlo hasta que había quedado cubierto de sangre por lo que los del club se quedarían impactados ante tal brutalidad.

Minutos antes con tamaño este estaría parado frente a irina y xenovia por lo que ya apto se lanzaría al ataque por lo que que los dos personas también se lanzaría al ataque por lo que una de las personas que tenía la llame la niebla haría una ilusión donde ellos desaparecían por lo que yamamoto no los vería así residiendo varios ataques con la lanza que al tanatorio ver vería que tenía llamas de tipo tormenta en su ropa por lo que colocaría una de sus espadas cerca encendiendo la con llamas de tipo lluvia así apaciguandolas por lo que las dos persona se diría - nada mal - por lo que iban a ocultarse otra vez pero yamamoto diríadoceaba forma sadachi kirisame (la cual consiste en que Con la espada izquierda delCambio Forma Versión Vongola Gear, este lanza una serie de cortes cuya verdadera intención es olfatear al enemigo gracias a la habilidad deJirou) por lo personas se ocuparían en la niebla con un corte cada uno por lo que estos ocultos en la niebla iban atacar a yamamoto por la espalda pero este diría udachi kirisame(esta forma Se utiliza justo después del "Sadachi: Kirisame". Con la espada derecha,Kojirou, Yamamoto crea Golondrinas de la Lluvia que siguen el rastro que ha dejado el anterior ataque, lanzándose hacia el objetivo una vez han descubierto su posición) por lo que yamamoto haría un gran corte en abdomen al que realizaba las ilusiones por lo que este caería al suelo de sangrando se por lo que el otro enojado gritar a - malditooooo - lanzándole su última lanza la cual Le daría a yamoto en la pierna por lo que kiba estaba a punto de ir ayudarlo pero sería detenido por yamamoto que se levantaría y cortaría la lanza así guardando tres espadas por lo. Que kiba Le preguntaría de por qué hizo eso por lo que yamamoto Le diría observa así empezando a correr en dirección al sujeto donde yamamoto diria scontro di rondine (en la cual Yamamoto hace un ataque frontal con sugolondrinadelante suyo, creándole un escudo deLlamas de Última Voluntadde laLluvia)

Provocándole un gran corte en el pecho que lo haría caer por lo que yamamoto miraria detenidamente la mano del sujeto viendo que tenía un anillo mate por lo que Le diría a kiba que fuera donde el otro y Le revisara la mano por lo cual fue viendo un que tenía un anillo blanco con alas y con una gema color índigo en el centro por lo que kiba Le gritaria a yamamoto de lo que había encontrado por lo que yamamoto se dirigiría ha ia donde estaba kiba quitándole el anillo a la persona por lo que este diría ahí que ir con los demás así empezando a caminar lentamente ya uq ele dolía la pierna

Los cuatro habitan llegado donde los del club donde se encontrarían con hibari siendo curado por asia por lo que yamamoto Le preguntó si quito los anillos donde hibari metería su mano en el bolsillo sacando dos anillos diciendo - te refieres a estos - por lo que collonelo se acercaría viendo los anillo mirando seriamente a Raúl que estaba en el cielo por lo que del club preguntaría que pasaba con los anillos por lo que yamamoto diría - estos anillos son como los que Le dio collonelo a ría y ajeno hacen que el poder del usuario se eleve pero en manos incorrectas son muy peligrosos - por lo que rías y ajeno mirarían sorprendidas los anillos en sus manos pero escucharían Raúl decir que - seguidores más patéticos por lo que todos lo que yamamoto y hibari se pondrian en guardia pero escucharían la voz de tsuna que decia que se quedarán atrás que el era su presa por lo que todos voltaeria a ver mirando a tsuna caminar hacia ellos por lo que Raúl diría que sus estúpidos guardianes lo habían echo quedar mal pero que el lo iba a remediar así lanzándose al ataque por lo que tsuna al ver esto también se lanzaría al ataque así teniendo un intercambio de golpe.

Después de un rato peleando Raúl se separara de tsuna diciendo que no había usado todo su poder así encendiendo el anillo mare volviéndose a lanzar al ataque pero esta vez tsuna no podría verlo por lo que recibiría un gran golpe en el estómago que lo mandaría al gym destrozando lo en el acto por lo que los dos club verían atemorizados como tsuna de un simple golpe había caído pero verían que tsuna saldría a una gran velocidad del los escombros así lanzándole un puño a Raúl que sería detenido por este con una mano por lo que Raúl se echaría a reír diciendo. Dos que era patético así dándole una parado que lo mandaría hacia la barrera por lo que al tsuna chocar en la barrera la cual se quebraria por lo al los del clan sitri al ver esto empezarían a preocuparse ya que ellos no tenian casi magia ya que habían reconstruido la barrera varias veces por lo cual la barrera se iba a romper pero en ese momento llegaría la hermana de Sonia diciéndole a todos los del clan de sitri que ella se encargaba por lo que al sona verla se pondría nerviosa por lo que vería a su hermana con un cosplay de chica mágica por lo que está saltaría a abrazar a sona por lo que está se iría corriendo del lugar así todos los de su clan marchándose por lo que está empezaría a caminar alreddor de la barrera donde vería a tsuna cayendo por lo que está rápidamente sacaría sus alas agarrando lo en el aire por lo que está al verlo vería que estaba adolorido en algunas s zonas de su cuerpo por lo que está Le quitaría la camisa viendo que tenía algunos moretones en su cuerpo pero tsuna rápidamente depare tarifa viendo que una Chía lo estaba sujetando por ok que Le preguntaría de quien era por lo que está diría que ella era Serafall Leviathan por lo que tsuna se presentaría y Le preguntaría de que hacía allí por lo que está diría que su hermana necesitaba ayuda por lo que tsuna diría que el no sabía que rías tenía hermana por lo que que está diría que ella no era hermana de rías gremory que ella era la hermana de Sonia por lo que tsuna diría que raro zona no me dijo que tenía hermana por lo que Serafall diría que al parecer era muy unido a su hermana por lo que tsuna diría que ella era bastante fría así levantándose y entrando en modo hiper por lo que Serafall sorprendida por la nueva apariencia de tsuna diría que se tenía que ir así alzando el vuelo marchándose por lo que Serafall se quedaría reparando la barrera.

En el campo de batalla se vería a un Raúl riendo por lo que todos los presentes estaban asustados ya que venció a tsuna con mucha facilidad por lo que en ese momento llegarían los del clan sitri por lo que son a preguntaría por tsuna por lo que todos Le contaron que Raúl venció a tsuna por lo que a zona Le empezaría a doler el pecho por lo que caería de rodillas pero automáticamente Chrome la levantaría diciendo que el jefe no iba a perder fácilmente por lo que son a Le iba a reclamar por decir eso pero en ese momento Raúl saldría volando hacia la pistas de carrera dejando un cráter por lo que miraría al cielo viendo a tsuna por lo que todos se alegraría de verlo pero en ese momento Raúl se levantaría riendo por lo que se lanzaría al ataque pero sería bloqueado por tsuna que saldría volando por lo que este se levantaría volviéndose a lanzar pero sería bloqueado y golpeado por lo que este después de un rato empresaria a escupir sangre por lo que los presentes se empezarían a preocupar pero escucharía la voz de hibari que decia - eres patético pero te ayudaré - así empezando a reunir una gran cantidad de llamas por lo que las empezaría a convertirla en una pequeña esfera la cual lanzaría a tsuna pero a medio camino la esfera se expandirá de gran manera por lo que los de los clubes empezarían a reclamarle por la acción pero sería detenidos por collonelo que les diría que no pasaba nada que sólo observarán por lo que verían a tsuna colocar sus manos en una posición extraña y verían la gran esfera se desvanecia una vez la esfera se había disminuido por completo verían que a tsuna se Le apagaban las llamas de su frente por lo que pensarían que a este se Le habían ácado las energías pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que tsuna no dejaba de expulsar llamas.

collonelo estaría sonriendo gesto que fue notado por irina que Le preguntaría de por qué sonreía por lo que todos voltaerian a verlo por lo que collonelo diría que la verdadera pelea acababa de empezar por lo que todos sorprendidos voltaeria a ver a tsuna pero se llevarían una sorpresa ya que no lo vería y por instinto miraría hacia arriba viendo a Raúl bloqueando un golpe de tsuna por lo que Raúl daría un golpe que sería bloqueado por tsuna pero este saldría volando hacia abajo por lo que tsuna en medio de la caída se mantendría a flote con sus llamas todos los preceptos se sorprendería de la nueva fuerza de tsuna por lo que Raúl diría que se había vuelto más fuerte pero tsuna no respondería Raúl un poco enojado se lanzaría a atacar a tsuna pero este lo bloqueará dejando un cráter por lo que ambos se separaran de un salto hacia atrás lo dos se estaban mirando fijamente cuando ambos saldrían el una contra el otro los dos con un puño en su mano cohacndolos dejando cráteres por cada lugar en el que chocaban puños los de los clubes estarían sorprendidos de la gran pelea.

Después de un rato peleando ambos luchadores estaban todos heridos por lo que tanto a tsuna como a Raúl no les quedaban fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando pero una voz encima de Raúl diría eres tan patético como mi jefe me dijo por lo que verían como una gran esfera echa de llamas del sol era lanzada de una figura que se marcaría mientras la gran esfera se acercaba a Raúl este trataba de huir pero sería tarde ya que la esfera lo había alcanzado desintegran dolo por completo por lo que tsuna al ver esto alzará el vuelo hacia la gran esfera

En otro lugar se encontaba Serafall manteniendo la barrera pero vería una gran esfera de color amarillo por lo que rápidamente dejaría la barrera dirigiéndose al lugar donde caía la esfera por lo que al llegar vería a tsuna frente al esfera

Con tsuna este estaba frente al la esfera por lo que empezaría a concentrarse cuando la esfera estaba a escasos centímetros de el tsuna diría zero point breakthrough : first edition por lo que la gran bola de llamas se congelaria acción que sorprendería a todos (menos a los de la mafia) porlo que empezarían a celebrar ya que la gran esfera de energía había sido convertida en hielo pero serían sacados de su felicidad ya que yamamoto Le diría que la esfera seguía cayendo sobre ellos por lo que todos miraría que la esfera no se detenía y verían que a tsuna ya no Le quedaban energías por lo que todos se alarmar Ian pero escucharía el sonido de un rifle detrás de ellos.

Serafall esta llegando cuando vería a tsuna cayendo justo debajo de una gran bola de hielo por lo que trataría de ir a buscarlo pero su hermana ya se Le había adelantado.

Momentos antes con los chicos estos estragón viendo que collonelo tenía un rifle de alta potencia por lo que este diría que quitaran a tsuna del camino por lo que son sin pensarlo dos veces sacaría sus alas y tomaría a tsuna en el aire por lo que collonelo al ver que ya no había nadie estorbando dispararía por lo que la gran esfera de hielo sería destruida por lo que todos suspirarian pero verían a zona tratando de despertar a tsuna por lo que todos preocupados se acercaría donde Asia revisara los signos vitales de tsuna viendo que estos estaban muy bajo por lo que Le diría a todos donde estos se estarían asustando ya que tsuna podía morir pero híbrido dirá que lo llevarán donde la chica que lo curo la última vez por lo que todos extrañados Le preguntarían cual por lo que híbrido diría la chica rubia del inframundo por lo que rías diría que estaba bien así haciendo un círculo mágico teletransportando a todos (menos a irína y xenovia) a las puertas del castillo phoenix

Ajeno tocaría las puertas por lo que en un momento lady phoenix abriría la puerta viendo que había mucha gente pero se destacaba un chico castaño que ella reconocía por lo que diría preocupada - que Le pasó a tsunayoshi-kun no me digan que estuvo entrando otra vez - por lo que son a Le respondería que esta vez el estaba peleando contra un enemigo por lo que esta al escuchar que estaba peleando lo dejaría pasar por lo que esta se iría a buscar las lágrimas de phoenix en ese momento rabell estaba buscando a su madre pero vería que el salón había mucha gente donde vería a tsuna en los brazos de la heredera del clan sitri por lo que está se dirigiría donde estaban por lo que todos miran que rabell phoenix se estaba acercando viendo que esta se empezaría a tocar el rostro de tsuna por lo que rabell les preguntaría que Le había pasado por lo que koneko diría que que el estaba peleando por protegerlos por lo que a rabell empezarían salirle lágrimas diciendo tsuna idiota por que siempre que vienes a visitarme estas a punto de morir por lo que todos se extrañaría de la acción de la chica pero en ese momento lady phoenix llegaría con las lágrimas de phoenix viendo a su hija en el lugar por lo que está Le diría que era momento de enseñar a curarlo por lo que rabell Le quitaría la camisa echo que sonrojaria a sona, akeno y koneko se sonrojaria del cuerpo de tsuna por lo que rías preocupa Le preguntaría de cuál era el precio por las lágrimas por lo que lord phoenix que estaba llegado Le diría que no Le debían nada por lo que rías extrañada Le preguntaría el porqué por lo que lord phoenix dirá que era gratis ya que el chico tsuna mi yerno por lo que todos gritarian - queeeeeeeee.

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo pero tengo una excusa la cual es Me daba pereza terminarlo XD gracia por ser pacientes y el próximo capítulo tardaré un poco en subirlo ya que tengo que leerme de nuevo el manga de high school dxd


End file.
